Second Chance
by Fakepro.girl
Summary: Shortly after arriving to the Spiritual World, Raizen is invited to return to Earth, to train Yusuke and guarantee that his son wins the next tournament, three years from then. At first, he isn't very interested in returning, but soon finds out a good reason to do Reikai this favor: his beloved lady doctor has reincarnated. LEMON, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! Don't read if you're 18!
1. New Beginnings

**SECOND CHANCE**

**This story is based on the ****Manga**** of Yu Yu Hakusho. It takes place in the ****early 90s****, when Yusuke returns from Makai, right after the tournament (The Three Kings Saga). Shortly after arriving to the Spiritual World, Raizen is invited to return to Earth, to train Yusuke and guarantee that his son wins the next tournament, three years from then. At first, he isn't very interested in returning, but soon finds out a good reason to do Reikai this favor: his beloved lady doctor has reincarnated.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but this was fully written by me (and some characters, as the reincarnation of the lady doctor, are mine). Hope you enjoy and review. Thx for reading! =) **

* * *

**First Chapter: New Beginnings**

He was given a second chance.

The reason? How hard do you think it is for a youkai - human eater type - to live seven hundred years without eating a single human? Better yet, how hard do you think it would be for anyone to starve to death?

So Reikai kept his body and soul, because, at some point, he could be useful. What if someone like Yomi won the tournament, for exemple? He would have to put an end to the ideas of that smart ass full-of-ears… But no, the winner turned out to be an ally. Even so, he was needed to keep that peace between the two worlds.

Because in exactly three years, a new leader would arise and Rekai could not risk to face another maniac ahead the whole Makai.

So, when the tournament was over, after his farewell to Yusuke, Botan led him through the clouds, ofering him sweet company that would probably be the last spark of kindness he´d taste in a long time. But once he got to Koenma's office, he was told of a new duty. He was told to come back.

_So, Raizen, would you appreciate the chance to change your bloody past? Would you like to go back down and help keeping the bounds of respect between Makai and Ningenkai?

_I won't starve again, you know... – he answerd, keeping a sarcastic tone, as always.

_Of course not. No one ever expected that from you… But the Reikai will provide you food. Since your body arrived, based on your old feeding habits, we´ve been developing a serum, that will guarantee you both strength and satiety.

_Serum?

_It's… Like… Well… It's like non-human liquid flesh. It's synthetic food produced by our spiritual doctors and scientists, in accordance with your devourer's nature.

_Hm… I don't feel like going back now, let alone to be fed by your serum, or whatever that is… I have no more interest in neither Makai, nor Ningenkai... – said the fighter youkai, sounding bored. Leaning on the left wall, he gave the now King of Reikai a smirk, as if challenging him.

_She's been born, if you should want to know...

And now he was challenged.

_She's twenty...

_How come I never knew it?

Suddenly, it became clear the uneasiness in Raizen's eyes, with this new piece of information.

_Well, why should we care to tell you? She's a human after all, what would you do? The barrier has been removed only a week ago... And my father had no interest in dealing with youkais wishes if they weren't going to be of any use for both Reikai and Ningenkai…

_I see...

_So, are you interessed?

_Maybe... I want to see her… - Still the ironic picky tone.

_You mean how?

_I know this monitor of yours can show whomever you demand. – said the demon, while pointing at the big screen on the oposite wall.

_Ah, hai, hai. No problem at all, since she isn't naked or something like that...

In a matter of seconds, Koenma obeyed his demand. She was walking her path home with her little brother.

_She's an orphan. And since her mother died, she takes care of her little brother. Alone.

Raizen was stoned, as the monitor started to show a beautiful blue eyed young girl.

She had auburn hair, delicate features, roseate lips and a milky white skin, lightly stained by a winter blush. She was also a little freckled on the cheeks.

She was no longer the skinny kudakusushi and didn't seem to be as contemptuous as before, but her countenance remained deep and astonishing. Anyway, in Raizen's conception, she was very kawaii, despite her childish body.

_What's her name? – A dry voice came.

_Bianca.

Her small hands were tight around the baby boy in her arms.

_How old is he?

_The baby? Ahhh... - Began Koenma, checking the folder on his table. – He's seven months, two weeks and three days.

_She's all alone?

_Yes. Her oka-san died after his birth, and her father died from a car accident two months later…Well… You can learn her story later. For now, you must give me an answer.

Raizen stood there, for a while, admiring his soul-mate. Who could ever imagine that awsome, strong, powerful, famous and very old youkai would have such weakness. A little human girl? Sounds like a joke.

_I'll take the offer…

Smiling, Koenma nodded.

_It's an easy task. All you have to do is train Yusuke so he can win the next tournament.

Chuckling a bit, Raizen looked peaceful just then. For him, it would be no big deal winning that pathetic tournament, right? With all his youki back, that would be piece of cake. But training Yusuke would be a little harder, since his musko was still so… Raw and weak.

_Oh, let me warn you: you'll only get half of your power back. So, no longer you'll be a SS class youkai, but a S one. A astonishing one, though…

_What the f…

_I'm sorry! – Koenma interrupted. – But that's a consequence of returning.

Raizen's peaceful energy transformed into something else.

_Hey, no reason to worry that much! You'll be just as powerfull as Yusuke is now.

_That kozo isn't strong in my point of view. He needs, at least, three hundred years to become half of what I once was.

_Okay, you'll be a little stronger than him, then… You´ll be more like Yomi or Mukuro… Or even Enki as he is now.

_That won't do much...

_Yeah, but you got three years, don't you?

_Hunf… I'll do my best…

_That's it, then… - He said with a smirk. - Botan!

_Yes, Koenma-sama! – Came the lovely shinigami in a rush.

Raizen smikerd. She had been very kind to him earlier that day and her never ending talking had even distracted him. Not to mention, she was very cute. He´d love to spend more time with her.

"What an old pervert I have become…" – Thought, as he stared at Botan's ass, while picturing how'd it be under that pink fabric.

_So, Raizen-sama, follow me, please. – she also had a sweet voice… He wanderd what her screaming would be like…

Of course, for him, there was - and would always be - only one women. But he never said anything about fooling around with youkais… Or even Shinigamis. Neither had he mentioned anything about a one night stand. He was a male, after all. A one thousand years old male. He simply needed sex. And it must had been at least a hundred years – when he really started to loose his strentgh - he lacked that, which meant he needed it desparetely.

_Oh, Raizen, I almost forgot! – Called out Koenma, the minute Raizen's huge hand touched the doorknob – After the tournament, whether Yusuke wins or not, you'll have to come back…

The great demon just nodded. He had a severe look, but Koenma noticed also a small inch of sadness on his face. A second departure would, probably, devastate him, but there was nothing anyone could do about it: rules are rules and not even the Reikai's King would be able to break them without having to face thousands of consequences, most of them, too troublesome to be worth it.

* * *

Bianca had just dropped her baby brother at the nursery school and was now heading to work. From a fine distance, Botan and Raizen watched, as she lived her uncomplicated life totally unaware of the spiritual things going on around her. The Shinigami tenderly told him many things about the young girl's life: where she she lived, how she got to move to Japan since her family was from Scotland, where she worked…

_ She was born in Scotland and lived there for most of her life. Her mother was a very beautiful italian woman and a music teacher, while her scotish father was short and bald, but an adorable husband and a great engineer. She's got his eyes, skin and hair. Also, she's inherited his freckles. Even so, most of her features, she's got from her mom… Though she was brunette, they look very much alike.

Raizen was beginning to feel bored by all the talking Botan was doing. But he couldn't complain, since she was talking about his beloved one with so much care… He hoped, though, she would stop any time soon, so they could move to further important issues.

_ Well, her parents moved to Japan when she was twelve, because her father was transferd from the firm where he worked to a branch in here. The name "Bianca" belonged to her mother's mother, her grandmother. She still lives in the house her father bought when they arrived. And for now, she cleans hotel rooms during the day, and works as a waitress at nights. She got to finish school, but since she had too many bills to pay and a brother to look after, she took the first two jobs with flexible schedule she could find.

_Flexible schedule? She seems pretty busy to me… How does she manage to take care of her brother, being that busy all day? – He asked, suddenly interested, as if he'd just had an idea.

_Well, he spends most of the day in the nursery school, and to night, she takes him to the pub where she works. She placed an old cradle she's got from her girlfriend at work, in the changing room, where she keeps him mostely sleeping during her shift. It's very fatiguing for her, I won´t lie, but she's a very strong girl and has been handling it just well.

Raizen couldn't help a little smile. He was proud of her in every way. But also, Botan noticed he seemed to be musing about something.

_Are you alright, Raizen-sama? – She asked, a bit nervous. What if Raizen had decided to betray Reikai and start eating all of the people he hadn´t eaten in all those years? What if he felt like having Bianca for lunch?

_Well, Mister, now that you've seen her, how about we go check on you new home? It's a very cozy place, I'm pretty sure you´re gonna love it! – She seemed even more apprehensive than before.

Raizen only stood there, amused by Botan´s reactions. It made him a little hotter to think how much frightened she'd feel if he took her right there. Unfortunately, they did not have time…

Yeah, he would very much like to see where he was going to live for the next three years… And he would also love to take that sexy blue haird onna all the way with him. But first, he had to visit his son. Though Koenma had made it very clear he'd speak to Yusuke himself, Raizen not only wanted to check on his Musko, but also wished to do things a little more his way.

_We can go to my new place later, Botan. I want to meet Yusuke first, and see what the brat will think about this whole plan…

As bossy as Botan was, she would be no fool to discuss. The man made her feel so stupid and weak, she couldn't even look directly into his eyes, let alone argue with him. Not to mention, he sometimes glared at her with predator eyes, as if she was naked and good to go.

_Now, this Oar will never get us there before Koenma…

With one swift movement, Botan was already on Raizen's back, whose fast pace would have made even Hiei jealous.

* * *

Yusuke's life had changed a bit… Well, a lot after the tournament's end. The moment he arrived, he felt relieved. Not he didn't enjoy his time in the Makai, no. In fact, he'd love to live there for a little longer and, maybe, go on a journey to the depths of unexplored lands… But, he had a promise to fulfill, and that's why he felt so relieved, when he realized not much had changed while he was gone.

Keiko, though, had changed… She was almost a woman now, far more atractive and serious than before, though beside him she'd usually behave like the 14 year old teenager he'd left almos three years ago. And when he heard about Genkai´s death, he felt deeply sorry for not being there to say goodbye.

But now, everything was slowly settling down.

His marriage to Keiko was being planned and they didn't want a fancy wedding. A simple ceremony at the Temple, just the closest friends invited… That would do. And while Keiko was taking good care of the arrangements, he was working hard at his Ramen Shop to make enough money for all their stuff: apartament's rent, furniture, wedding expenses and a honeymoon.

Since the future Mrs. Urameshi was too busy studying for the entrance College exams, he was the one making all the money. Sometimes, he didn't even return home, doubling shifts to be able to give his beloved Keiko the best wedding he could.

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't noticed when two well known figures showed up for a "hi".

_Yo, musko!

Yusuke almost jumped out of his pants.

_Oyaji! What the hell are you doing here? Aren´t you supposed to be dead or something like that? And what´s Botan doing with you?

_Calm down, Yusuke! – Said the blue-haired shinigami

_Take it easy, gaki… Why don´t you give your old man a hug?

_What's going on? Just tell me already! – Demanded him, a little too harsh. Luckly, it was too early in the morning for a Ramen, so there were still no clients around.

_ I'm here because of you, my son. Koenma has sent me back to train you for the next tournament. You must win it, if you want to keep the peace between Makai and Ningenkai… - Answered him, no longer mocking the brat.

Just then, Yusuke's head fell to the side, and he started acting "Yusuke like"

_Ah? I mean, what? What do you mean about training? What do you mean about winning the next tournament? I'm getting married this year, did anybody tell you that?

Raizen's only reaction was to look at him with a mischievous grin. And then, Botan started to explain what little Koenma had told her.

* * *

_How long till we can go home, papa? – Asked the little boy, with a tired smile.

_No idea, son. We must be well prepared for the next tournament. It's going to take a while, yet.

The boy just sighed, a little disapointed. Though he loved training and spending time alone with his father, he missed home. He missed seeing people. This place was so far from civilization – or whatever you call the youkai´s social organizations…

Yomi looked so pale and thin… He'd lost quite some weight since they left his lands. If it wasn't for all those ears and his closed eyes, it would be a bit hard to recognize him. Even so, he seemed stronger. As if all the fatigue and weariness had made him more powerful.

_We're almost there, my son. Soon, we'll be able to rest and feed. Keep going, it's part of your training… - Said the mighty youkai, as they headed to the closest inn, near the deserted road.

* * *

_So, you're all counting on me to win the next competition and rule the Makai for another three years? That's quite some responsibility, don't ya think?

_It's your duty as a Reikai Tantei, Yusuke. Don't forget Koenma summoned you long ago, before you decided move on with your life . And now you've resolved to retire, and didn't even consult him about it! Don't you think you own him an explanation about your resolution to settle down, get married and have babies…

_Hey, what are you saying? I haven't even married yet, and you're talking about babies? My life is my business, Botan! I've worked enough for the Reikai and right now, I've got a promise to fullfil! A promise, by the way, Koenma knew very well I had done long before I'd came up with the tournament idea! So stop preaching me, because I already have a fiance to do that! And by the way, she does it very well!

Raizen couldn't help his laugh. His son was so much like her…

_You don't want to participate the tournament, it's okay, kozo... But once Yomi or Mukuro or anyone else wins, remember they'll rule as they wish for the next three years. And if they wish to invade Ningenkai, taking control of it, all the others youkais will have to submit, including you, for you my blood running through your veins. So, if they intend to destroy the human race and kill your precious fiance and your unborn children, you won't be able to do nothing about it, since you were the one who came up with the rules, right?

Though Yusuke hated to admit, his father had a very good point. If the next winner decided to take control of the Ningenkai, he wouldn't be able to stop him, otherwise he'd be the one breaking the terms of his own agreement. And that, he could NOT do. His pride was a too much expensive price to pay.

_Fine! – He yelled, at last. – I'll do it! But I hope it doesn't mean I can't get married! And if I win, I have no intention to live there! I wanna stay here with Keiko, and these are my rules!

_That's okay for me! – shouted the short King, from behind them.

_Koenma-sama! I didn't know you're already here! – Said Botan, a little uneasy by the unexpected surprise. She hoped he wouldn't punish her for what Raizen had made her do.

_I know, but they both knew it… And I knew Raizen wouldn't wait for me to talk to Yusuke first. It's okay, Botan. You don't need to feel guilty for coming over here without me, because it was all in my plans…

She felt a little relieved, but also, stupid for not being able to see this coming.

_I knew Yusuke would listen to Raizen better than to anyone… And now that you both decided to cooperate, we have nothing else to do here, Botan. Let's go! You take him to the Genkai's property, Yusuke! It'll be a good start for your training! See ya!

With that, both Koenma and Botan disappeared in a puff.

_So, oyaji… Why did you decide to com back? I know it was not just for me and the sake of the Ningenkai…

Raizen smirked. His son was no fool. At least, not all the time.

_Why I came back… Is none of your business, gaki. Now take me to my new place, so we can start working on your feeble skills.

_Tch… kuso jiji!

* * *

_What do you think, Hiei?

_ I think you've lost your sanity along with your skills, Mukuro.

Only him could speak to her in such manners. She realy loved him, after all. Not a mate-to-mate kind of love, but a fraternal one. Hiei was the only one able to drain her hate.

_And I think you agree with me that you're the only one able to beat Yusuke, since you've known him for such long time and even confronted him a few times...

_I doubt he'll even participate the tournament… Kurama told me he is getting married to that girl from the Ningenkai. And we've been invited, by the way.

_ But you see, participating the tournament isn't such a bad idea. You have no interest in ruling over the Ningenkai or Reikai. So think about it, if you win, you'd be helping him keep the bounds of peace between the three worlds.

Hiei kept still, only staring at her. What was her point, why did she want him to fight for the throne so bad?

_I know why you don't want to participate... It's because you´d rather not confront your friends in such a dangerous fight, but you'd be more of an ally, than an enemy.

Hiei hated how she could so easily see through him. For Mukuro, he was so predictable…

_Mukuro, I said I have no interest in joining the next battles for the throne. But if you're so eager to take it, why don't you participate yourself?

_I don't want any throne, anymore… I just think it would be fun having you as a leader.

_So you could rule it all by ruling me?

_Something like that…

_Tch… I have to admit you're pretty direct... Fine! I'll think about it…

* * *

It had been about seven hours since they started to train. When they finaly reached Genkai's old Temple, Yusuke showed him quickly around, so they wouldn´t waste much time.

At first, Yusuke just wouldn't stop being beat. But then, he got some pace and started hitting Raizen a bit too. Not much, though. Not even close enough to actually hurt him.

Yusuke, in the other hand, was all bruises and wounds.

_You've gotta focus, kid! If you keep that distracted, you'll never be able to hit me with all you've got! – Yelled the huge youkai more concerned than angry.

But Yusuke's head was too lost in his fearful thoughts.

_Yusuke, concentrate! – Now he was getting angry.

All of a sudden, Urameshi stopped. He wasn't capable to continue, not with all those screaming humans and bloody pictures dancing in his mind.

_What is it, son? – He asked in a soothing tone.

_Oyaji, do you think I can win this? Do you really think I can win the next tournament and protect those whom I love?

He sounded so scared and unsure, it didn't even sound like Yusuke at all.

_Of course I believe. Do you think I'd be here if I did not? I've said it once, Yusuke, you have great habilities. Not only that, you have the required resolution to be able to learn how to control your power. And I don't say that only because you have my blood… Many others before you had it, but weren't as talented as you are.

For the first time, since they met, Yusuke felt deepely touched by his father´s words. He was really grateful that Koenma had sent him, of all people he could send.. Even Genkai.

_I guess… I have to say thanks… Oyaji…

Raizen gave him an honest smile. He would make no jokes about his son´s intentions to protect what he cherished the most: his family.

_It's okay, son… We're done for today. You can go home now, be with your girl.

_Can't! I'm gonna have to work, since the training took the whole day…

Raizen nodded, waving a goodbye, while walking inside of the house, for a nap.

_Oyaji! – Yusuke suddenly called – You haven´t told me why you decided to take Koenma's offer!

_I'll tell you… When you outgrow your diapers, kid…

And there it was, his teasing tone again…

* * *

He barely had time to shower, before heading to where she'd presumably be. Though not much used to bathing, his smell could call the attention of the people in the room, and it would ruin his disguise. So he decided a quick bath would do no harm.

Raizen followed the trail of her smell and now there he was, dressed up as a human, siting on the bar, drinking Sake. How long had it been since the last time he drank something but water?

His long hair was shorter, but still long enough to be tied up to a ponytail that covered his pointed ears. He had some worn out jeans on and his claws were hidden under the leather gloves he wore. His tattoo and fangs, on the other hand, were showing. Also, his torso was covered by a black shirt, and an old jacket. All of his clothing, money and supplies were arranged by the Reikai, but this particular black leather jacket he had found stuffed somewhere in the closet that once belonged to Genkai. Weirdly, it fit him just perfectly. It probably once belonged to some of the shihan´s lovers or maybe a very intimate friend…

There she was, serving the tables. Though visibly tired, she always smiled to the clients. Few would notice the pain and exhaustion behind that cute smile of hers.

He had felt so holow, for so long… And now she was so close, yet so far. Just inches from his touch, he could thus smell her hair and perfume. However, she had no memory of whom he was, not even a clue.

He considered striking up a conversation… But how? And more important, what would he say? That in another life, he fucked her till she was sore, and then she died giving birth to their baby? That years ago he stopped eating humans for her?

That would not be the best way to approach, he'd have to think of something else. But right now, he was just too damn wasted to think about anything. Right now, he was satisfied just to acknowledge she was fine, and so all he wanted was to get laid. After that, he could call it a night.

There were plenty atractive women on the pub and they were drunk enough not to notice he was no human. At least half of them were eager to take him, or so he could tell (and smell, perhaps). Maybe three or four would do... Maybe more! With that in mind, he decided it was time to act.

By the dawn, five lucky girls, with very large smiles on their faces, would be taking off, leaving behind a very pleased youkai.

"I had forgotten how good it was…" – thought Raizen to himself, with a lascivious grin on his face.

* * *

**Small****Dictionary**

**Makai: **Demon World

**Reikai: **Spiritual World

**Ningenkai: **Human World

**Gaki:** brat;

**Kozo:** young boy, kid;

"**Yo!":** "Hi!";

**Musko:** son;

**Oyaji:** old man;

**Kuso Jiji:** offensive way to refer to na old man (something like "fuck you old man")

* * *

So, this is the first chapter, what do you think? I hope you liked it! This fanfiction is already complete, I just have to revise it. But, as I've been really busy with college and work, I don't have much time to dedicate to revision... Anyway, I'll try to post a new chapter every fortnight.

See ya! =)

Fakepro.


	2. Unexpected

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Second Chapter: Unexpected**

It was already three o'clock in the morning and she couldn't get a wink of sleep. Luckly, she wouldn't have to work on this Sunday, since it was her day off.

Her brother was fast asleep, the house was morbid quiet and even though she was exhausted, she just couldn't push herself to sleep. Because she couldn't stop thinking of him. That stranger with dark eyes and white hair.

She couldn't decide if he was handsome or weird. He looked like a glam rock star from the late 80s, with that odd tattoo on the face, the long hair tied up and that black leather jacket on. But there was something about him that gave her chills. Perhaps it was his sexy fanged smile, she wandered how he got his canines to look like that. She even considered the idea of him being a vampire, but then laughed at such a silly thought.

The gaze he gave her, when she poured him some Sake … The way he looked at her when he left, even though he was very well accompanied.

Was he some kind of pervert? What about her could make him stare the way he did? She did not know... But one thing she did know was that she felt attracted to him. To those long gloved hands and those intense eyes… His deep voice also made her quiver.

All of a sudden, she found herself aching for his touch. It was the first time she felt fisicialy attracted to a boy… Except he was not a boy, he was a man. A very ecchi man, for what she could recall.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" – She asked herself, while sinking in the tub. Maybe a hot bath would help her relax... But once she started rubbing herself, her desire only grew deeper and suddenly she found herself touching her own sex, unable to endure any longer.

_Raizen-sama… - She said out loud, not even listening to herself.

* * *

Three months had already past since Yusuke began training and his body had yet a lot to improve. Raizen on the other hand could feel his power returning apace, day after day. By the end of the year, he´d probably be totally recovered.

The exercise routine was heavy and Raizen didn't make it any easier. At the end of the training, Yusuke's weariness always kept him from working at the Ramen Shop. But as he and Koenma had an agreement about his wedding, the Reikai's King offered him two options: he could earn a pension from the Reikai, for the services he was providing, or Koenma could find someone to replace him at the Shop. Yusuke chose the second alternative of course. This way his Shop would still be open and, fortunately, he wouldn't have lost any clients when he returned. And now, one of Botan's shinigami friends was doing a great job!

Everyday, after the training, Raizen awaited until Yusuke was long gone to take a bath and go see her. It was okay only to watch. To see that she was fine, unharmed and healthy. She always seemed so lonely, though. He wished there was something he could do about it, but he feared she would reject him. Or even worse, that she'd be frightened by his looks.

So basicaly, he would return home alone and empty, thinking how good it would be to have her by his side, on his bed… On top of him. Anywhere near him.

Sometimes he would drink some Sake and have his way with human girls, but normaly, he´d spent the dawn thinking of her, mesmerising how much the Sun reminded him of her hair.

However this evening would be different for unexpected guests decided to show up and pay an unwanted visit.

_Mukuro… What you're doing here? - He asked, not really interessed in whatever she had to say.

_Yo Raizen, I'm here on behalf of a friend who's working and couldn't come. I came to talk to Yusuke, but must say I'm a little shocked with your presence, ani't you supposed to be dead?

_With all do respect, what I'm doing here is none of your business. And I've asked you first.

His tone was always so unconcerned, it was hard to tell if he actually did give a damn about anything.

_As I said, I came to talk to Yusuke, because Hiei told me he'd be here. So where is he?

_As you can see, he is not around. You can speak to me if you want to.

Now he seemed a little more serious.

Mukuro simply studied his face for a moment. No doubt that was really Raizen, but she – and everyone at the Makai – was certain he had died before the tournament… So what was going on?

_Let's make a deal… I tell you why I'm here and you tell me why you've returned.

_I'm not interessed in any of your deals, Mukuro. Yusuke's not here and if you don't wanna tell me why you've come all the way here, then you can just leave. I have things to do, anyway…

_I see your still as stuburn as you were the last time we met… Okay, I'll tell you. I've come this far, anyway. But the only thing I ask in return is that you transmit my message to your son. It's very important and I believe is on his best interessets.

At this point, he felt an inch of curiosity growing inside him.

_Fine. – He said, in a cool voice that made her smile: he was Raizen, after all.

_Hiei has decided to participate the next tournament. But he has no interest in fighting any of his friends nor ruling over Reikai or Ningenkai. So he decided to make an alliance with Urameshi. In case he wins the tournament, he intends to keep the peace between our worlds, as he knows it's one of Urameshi wishes. Also, it's a request from his friend, Kurama. But there's a condition… - She paused for a moment, in order to add some expectation. But Raizen did not fall for that, as he just kept staring at her, with nonchalant eyes.

_If Yusuke agrees that, in case he, himself winns, he'll keep this alliance and name Hiei his regent at the Makai.

Raizens eyes widen and he started laughing.

_Hiei, you mean, your little pawn Hiei? Tell me Mukuro, is he screwing you so good, you've decided to turn him into your personal steward?

Mukuro's eyes changed, she had a threatening look, now.

_I did not come here to play, Raizen. And as you can see, I'm not laughing.

Despite Mukuro's reaction, Raizen didn't stop laughing untill he was satisfied.

_I see what you want with this, Mukuro. You're using Hiei to reach the power without having to face my son, or any of my friends, in a combat. You're no longer the hateful woman you once were, and losing your hate has turned you into a weak woman. Knowing too well you're uncable of winning the tournament, you're putting your faith in your little lover and, in the worst case, in my son.

_My reasons, Hiei's reasons… None of that concerns you. And the decision is also up to Urameshi, not yours. – She seemed unshaken by his words. – Will you do me the favor of comunicating your son what I just purpose?

This time, he sutied her a bit and, at last, he spoke:

_I'll do more than that, I'll accept your deal in his place. I know my son too well, he never wanted to be King. So, if he winns, Hiei can rule the Makai for him, as long as he doesn't interfere in any of Reikai or Ningenkai's business.

_That's a deal. I trust you'll honor it, Raizen.

With no more than a farewell, she left and the old youkai decided to skip the shower and go see her at once.

* * *

Bianca was walking up the streets to the pub where she'd work all night long. It was already late and the streets were empty. Due to the overtime she had to do in her earlier job, she was getting a little later than usual. It was already ten p.m, so the streets had become deserted.

With her baby brother in the arms, she picked up her pace, trying not to look too scared and unprottected.

Suddenly though, she heard it:

_Hey babe… - Some tall, blond man called her. She turned her face just a little to peer on who it might be, already knowing she was in big trouble. She was about to run, when another tall guy appeared in her front. Holding her still and covering her mouth his calloused left hand, the man behind her inhaled her hair, noisingly:

_Ahhh… You smell so good, little dove… - He said, licking her right cheek.

At this point, the baby was beginning to cry, and one third man came to take him from Bianca's arms. He silenced him by covering his mouth. Bianca started to struggle, in order to be realesed, but it didn't work.

The second man approached and started to unbutton her shirt. The one from behind her, began rising her skirt up, while grabbing the left exposed breast. Their eyes were so filled with lust, it wasn't hard to tell how far they would go with this. She began to burst into tears, trying so hard to scream under the man's grasp, her lungs felt like they'd explode.

The first guy started licking her pussy a little before positioning himself to penetrate her, when all of a sudden, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

_WHO'S THERE? – Shouted the man holding her from behind, searching in the dark. Right then, the man with her brother also fell and the baby disappeared. Bianca didn't know if she should feel relieved or even more sacared: was she going to be saved, or someone else was going to rape her?

_COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL KILL HER! – Screamed the man to nowhere, while lifting a razor to Bianca's neck. Finally, he also hit the ground, unawake.

Trying to recompose herself, she began to sob, when a gloved hand touched her cheek, wiping her small tears. This touch was rather gentle. Looking up to meet her saviour, she encountered the stranger from the pub… The one that would always sit there, in the same chair, and roll over something she had no idea what was.

He was also holing her brother, in the other hand. Weirdly, the baby was quiet and calm. As if none of that had happen.. As if he knew who was holding him.

_Thank you. – She said, shyly, taking the baby in her own arms.

Raizen nodded.

_Are you okay, child? Did they hurt you?

_No… - She said, wandering what kind of marcial arts he had learned, since he was so skilled.

_Well… I'll be going then… Or do you want me to accompany you home?

Ignoring his question, Bianca took the chance to ask:

– I… Can I do something to repay you?

Raizen smiled. From this close, she was even cuter.

_Just be careful next time. – He suggested, before turning around to leave. But…

_Wait! Please, tell me what can I do to repay your kindness! You've saved my brother's life along with mine! I insist you tell me something, anything I can do to show you my gratitude…

Bianca was being honest, and Raizen knew that. She'd feel horrible if he didn't give her the chance to repay. That was when he came up with the idea…

_You're a waitress at that pub, right? – He asked, pointing to the signboard on the other side of the street.

_Y-yeah… - She confirmed, part of her happy he remembered her, part of her scared for the same reason.

_And have you ever worked as a maid before? – He questioned, already knowing the answer.

_Yes…

_So, if you want to repay me so bad, what do you think of becoming my housemaid?

_Y-your…Your housemaid…? I… I think… I suppose I… Can… - She wasn't really sure if she should accept this job offer, but she was sure about one thing: it was the oportunity she had been awaiting and wishing for, since the first time she saw him.

_You want the job, yes or no, child? I'll pay you well… - He said, with a smirk on the lips.

_Yes! – She finally answered, trying to look self-assured… With the same eyes that captured him, seven hundred years ago.

Raizen did not resist his smile. She would be his again…

* * *

Bianca woke earlier that morning. She should've packed the night before, but with everything that happened, she had no mood to do so. In just one evening she nearly got rapped, recived a new job offer from the man that saved her, with whom she'd been dreaming about for almost three months and resigned from her job as a waitress! Not to mention…

_**Flash back (Bianca POV)**_

I had no idea why he was asking me to be his maid. I mean, he barely knew me, as I barely knew him. When I asked if there was something I could do to repay, I was expecting something less complicated… Like a free bottle of Sake!

In the end, I decided to accept the offer. Not only would I have to work less, but I'd be able to take my brother to work and spend more time with him, as well. Also, he said he'd pay me a good money… And he saved me from being harmed, so I really believe he won't hurt me.

When I entered the Loki, he didn't follow, choosing to wait outside. I talked to the manager, explained what had happened. He did not seem to believe in me, and I don't blame him: I was too calm for a girl who had almost been rapped. But what can I do? Since my parents died, both in the same year, both right in front of my eyes, I have quite a facility to get over all bad things that happen to me.

Anyway, I said I wanted to quit my job. He looked little surprised, but then said it was okay. He left me there for a moment and returned with my paycheck in hands. Coin ci dentally, it was payday… After that, I said my goodbyes and left. The manager didn't even bother asking me to take one last shift. I think he never really liked me…

Well, Raizen was still waiting in the same position… For a moment, I thought he had fallen asleep on his feet, because his eyes were closed and he seemed so peaceful… But the moment I stepped outside, he opend his eyes and gave me the sexiest look I've ever recived. My, that man was making me feel a slut for all the thoughts I was having!

I felt my cheeks burn a little, so I just played the goofy and lowered my head. Sometimes, I can act so stupid… To make things even worse, he chuckled at my silly display of Miss naivety. I loved the way he laughed, though…

Next, we headed to my house. Since I was going to be his maid, it would be only fair that he took me home. We did not speake much on the way, but he told me his name. And I felt my stomach twitch when he said it, "Raizen", I actualy think I've heard this name before… A long time ago. I believe this name meant something very important to me, although I can't remember what.

So, we got to my doorstep, he looked at me in the eyes and I blushed again. However ,this time, I did something even I can't explain. I got on the tip of my toes, pulled him closer and softly brushed my lips against his. I intended to kiss him on the cheek, but I just couldn't help it. He gently closed his eyes, and I felt his chest heavy against me…

I tried to appologize for my behaviour, but he just smiled and said I had nothing to worry about. He also asked me if it was okay for him to leave, or if I was still scared and wanted him to stay. Obviously, I was still scared and wished with all my heart he'd stay… But I too was totally embarassed and didn't want to mix things up even more: he'd be my boss from the next day on, so I had to keep things separated.

I just shook my head in denial, unable to face him. That was when he lifted it, with his huge gloved finger, so that I was looking up to him and said "it's okay, child. If you feel like kissing me, you can do it. I won't hurt you or treat you bad for this. You asked me to repay a favor, and that's the only reason I've invited you to be my maid. But I want you to feel home while you live there…"

My heart was beating so fast, I'm sure he could hear it… He then told me to pack all me and my brother's - who was fast asleep and weighting in my arms – stuff, for it woud be impossible to be coming and going everyday, so we'd have to live there.

I must confess, I felt a bit… Well, a lot uneasy with this new piece of information, but decided to take the risk. I have nothing to lose, anyway. My parents house will still be here when I come back… I think…

_**End of flash back**_

As soon as she finished packing, she hurried to her the cleaning company where she also worked. She had yet to resign from this job. They'd probably ask her to cover for one last day, so she'd better take the baby to the day care center first.

_Well, Ian, it's time to go… Let's try our best to make this work, okay?! – She said, more to herself than to her brother, before closing the door behind her and entering a whole new chapter of her life.

* * *

_How was it?

_Not bad… Urameshi wasn't there, but…

_But?

_But Raizen was…

_Nani?! Raizen? Yusuke's chichi-ue?

_Yes.

_I thought he was dead…

_We all did, but for some reason, he's not… And he did accept your offer.

_Hn…

_What?

_It's not my offer, you know that…

Mukuro just smiled. She knew he was right. Since he decided to stay with her, she had learned to smile more usually.

_Now, what will you do?

_Tch… Isn't that obvious? Train, of course…

_I can't wait to see…

* * *

After a month working as a maid in Raizen's house, Bianca was finally getting used to the routine. She'd always wake after her boss, and sleep before him. He was a man of few words, but very kind to her. He'd never eat, at least not in front of her… But he also spent most of the day out, "working" with his son - who she had yet to meet - and always returned very late and drawn out. She didn't know the kind of work he did for living, but it was certainly a heavy one.

When he'd finaly arrive, he'd have a cold bath and a glass of good Sake. Sometimes, after bathing, he'd head to the pub where she used to work – or so she thought – and, usually, returned accompanied. Other times, he'd spend the night watching the stars in a profound and disturbing silence she had yet to get used to.

So there she was again, sweeping, soaping, washing, drying… Cleaning. It was already eight, but he hadn't come back yet. After finishing her service, she'd have to give Ian a bath – the third that day – for he was all muddy again. She didn't min though: her little brother had more space to play and didn't need to spend his nights alone in the changing room of the Loki, anymore.

She was totally lost in her own thoughts, when he aproached, soundless. Bianca almost fell off the balcony the moment he put his hand on her shoulder, so he held her. He loved doing that: startling her, only to take hold of her.

Easying herself, she let out a long sight.

_You scared me, Raizen-sama…

The huge youkai scanned her, and smiled.

_My apologies, child… Are you alright?

_Yeah… - She breathed, disentangling from him. – I'll prepare Raizen-sama's bath, right away.

Placing Ian back in his play pen, at the outer room, she left.

Raizen liked the way she reffered to him, always so solemn. He didn't like to keep the distance, but he really enjoyed her respect towards him. It always amazed him how she could get even cuter day after day.

After a few moments she returned with towels and, of course, his bottle of Sake.

_Thank you, child… You know, one day you might wanna join me…

Bianca was ready to nod and leave, when she realized what he had just said. Clearly he was joking, since he was laughing at her silly atempt to cover her blushed face, but how could he behave like that all the time? What if she decided to go to the police and report an abuse? Wasn't he scared? Okay, obviously he knew she'd never turn over the man who saved her from being rapped and God knows what else… But why he enjoyed making her embarressed so much?

Besides, what if she actualy DID wanna join him, one day? Though she tried her best to hide it, Raizen knew she had feelings for him. She didn't know what kind of feelings, but it was aparent she felt fisicaly attracted to him.

All these questions were boiling her brain so badly that when she realized, she was standing at the door of his room, hoping to find some answers. Luckly, it was slightly open, so she decided a peek would make no harm. Everything looked pretty normal: Raizen was half emersed on his Ofuro, with his eyes closed, slowly savoring his drink…

He had beautiful hands, by the way. Bianca had never seen his hands ungloved, but now she noticed he had strong slender fingers and… Huge pointed nails that looked like claws? His ears, as she realized, were pointed too. What was going on? Who or what was that?

Raizen opened his eyes and Bianca's heart faild a beat. Moving backwards, she stumbled on her own foot and fell to the ground.

_Is everything okay, child? – Raizen asked from the inside. He already knew she'd been spying on him, the moment she got by the door. He knew she'd probably freak out a little, but she'd find out eventualy… Actualy, he had thought she'd be aware of the truth by now.

As long as she didn't find out he used to feed on human flesh, they'd be okay. So he decided to let her see whatever she wanted and take her own conclusions. Later, when she'd feel the urge to ask, he'd be honest with her… Maybe he'd even tell some of their stories from the past. Except, of course, about his old habits.

_Yes, Raizen-sama! I slipped on the soap, but I'm fine…

Racing down de hall back to the outer room, she took a deep breath…

_Ian, what's going on?

Taking the baby in one hand, and the bucket filled with cleaning products in the other, she headed to her room, where she had prepared their bath.

Though she had no idea whom that man was anymore… Or even if he was trully a man, she'd find out. It was Friday, so hopefully he'd be going out. All she had to do was wait until he was gone…

* * *

News about Raizen's return were spreading fast all over the Makai. Some gossiper must have heard Mukuru and Hiei´s conversation... Or maybe, they didn't mind keeping a secret.

Anyway, the rumors reached Enki's house and his wife, Koko, nearly freaked out when she heard it…

They had been living together for the past four hundred years. Enki knew she loved Raizen, but he knew she loved him as well in her own way. Therefore he was always trying his best to make her happy.

They had yet no kids, but he didn't wanna push her on that matter, though they were not getting any younger… But they did have a nice house, great friends and lots of money now that he was King… President… Whatever, he didn't know what to name it. Enki even bought her a pet, Sandy – the Snake, when they moved in to what used to be Raizen's Castle.

Knowing they were hikers before the tournament, and considering it was his inheritance - so it was his to do whatever he pleased - Yusuke invited them to live at the Palace and take care of it for him.

Now, for some reason they had yet to find out, Raizen was still alive which certainly would put to question the validity of the tournament.

_So…What now?

_I don't know, Koko… I'm thinking, but I believe there's no way out of this… If Raizen is really alive, when Yomi finds out… For some reason, I don't think he will stay cool with it.

_Do you think he planned it…?

_You mean, Raizen planned faking his own death, only so his son could come up with all the tournament idea? No, I don't… First, Raizen is not one to play dirty, he always loved a good clean fight. And second, there was no telling his son would come up with such an idea. The tournament idea must have been a surprise even for him. Raizen was… Is very strong and skilled, but he's never been really smart.

_Okay, so they've planned it together. The boy must have talked to him about his idea, and he bought it.

_And why he'd fake his own death and not promote the tournament himself?

_Because Mukuro and Yomi would never risk fighting him… They always knew Raizen was the strongest one. Also, they wouldn't be able to tell if the whole tournament idea was just an artful plot to cover a trap for either of them.

_That makes sense… But I don't believe Raizen would do something like that…

_I don't believe either, but that boy…

_You mean his son?

Koko gave him a cold look. She'd still become angry everytime someone would mention anything related to Raizen's affair with that… Human.

_Yes, his son. Do you want me to spell it? That bastard rejected me dozens of time, but it took only one night for her to mate with him AND conceive… I guess for him I was just the little slut he'd bang whenever he had nothing better to do…

_Enough, Koko… - Enki said, with a sad look. – I know very well how you feel about him, but it's time for you to move on, you know? Haven't I loved you enough?

Koko lowered her head. She knew he was right, but she still had so many feelings for Raizen…

_Yare, yare… I guess there's only one way for us to find out what's going on…

Koko gave him a curious look.

_We'll have to go see him. Pack your bags, my love. It's gonna be a long trip to the Ningenkai.

* * *

**Small****Dictionary**

Ecchi: pervert

* * *

Hey!

Sorry it took so long, but as I've said at the end of the first chapter, I've been very busy with personal stuff.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far! Please, review!

See ya!


	3. Lust & Love

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Third Chapter: Lust & Love**

Raizen didn't go out, after all. He decided stargazing was a far better idea. For the first time, he ivited her to sit beside him and have some Sake. Although she didn't feel confortable at all in his presence, it'd be very impolite not to accept his invitation, since she had nothing else to do.

Now, there they were, sitting side by side, admiring the endless sky. Bianca was a very short girl, and right next to him, she looked even smaller.

She didn't know what to say, or even if she needed to say anything. All she kept thinking about was the scene she had witnessed by his door, earlier that night. She couldn't take that picture out of her mind.

As time flew by, the alcohol started working, and she began feeling more comfy. The urge to speak grew with every single minute and he knew it: from the way her eyes wondered to her slightly heavy breath, he could tell how anxious and eager to speak she was getting.

_Bianca… - He broke the silence – Tell me something about yourself.

Bianca stood quiet for a minute, staring at him, just wandering what he wanted to know. When she finaly sopke, her voice was almost inaudible.

_I love playing violin… I can play piano and harp as well, but violin is my passion. Someday, I wanna be a musician just like my oka-san was.

That was unexpected even for him. He knew her mother had been a music teacher, but he had no clue she was ever interested in music. She hadd never played anything, at least since they met. She never sang, nor even hummed. He liked she had chosen to share this piece of information, though.

_Didn't you bring your violin along? I've never heard you play…

_I brought it, but… Since my mom died, I haven't played it. - She paused for a moment, trying to fix him, but already feeling too dizzy to do so. – Everytime I try, I… My fingers… They simply don't move…

Bianca said nothing else and Raizen did not ask. If she didn't feel like talking, he would not force her. Clearly, she needed time to get over all she'd been through. Losing both parents, having to raise her brother alone… For humans, especially at her age, these kind of things were too painful, he had learnt that through the years.

_Raizen-sama... There's something I wanna ask.

She was feeling a lot more confident than before. The alcohol was working, but it was also causing her other effects: her eyelids were weighing and she was visibly sweating. Raizen looked at her, knowing exactly where this was going.

_I… When I… - She paused, took a deep breath and tried again – Earlier today, when... I mean… See, when Raizen-sama was bathing, i-i-I… I couldn´t help approaching t-tha-the do-o-or, because… Cuz, well, I'm… Anyway, wa-why do Ra-Raizen-sama have pointed ears and claws, and… Well, no-no-no need to hide it anymo-mo-more, Raizen-sama…

Bianca knew just how drunkenly pathetic she sounded, but there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose, she just couldn't organize much of her thoughts anymore.

Raizen took his time laughing at her timid attempt to explain herself and also at her drunkenness with such low amout of alcohol, before answering.

_What do you think, child? You've seen me fight… You´ve been living here enough to learn my habits… I never eat… Hardly ever sleep…

_I.. I… I-i-i think that Raizen-sama is a… M-monster, perhaps? O-on-one of those yo-youkais w-w-we…we've been seeein-ing… On the news. – How come she could not finish such a simple phrase?

Raizen smiled. She was no dumb, he knew that. But he didn't expect much acceptance from her, so soon. He always thought she'd feel scared at first. After all, she was young and all by herself, had a baby brother to look after and was living in a huge house in the middle of nowhere with a six feet tall deamon who could break her in two using only his pinkie.

Loosening his hair, taking the jacket and gloves off, he looked straight at her, giving her time to assimilate his figures. Bianca moved closer to him and touched his right ear with the tip of her forefinger. Then she ran the same hand through his hair.

She didn't notice when he closed his eyes, in response to her touches. She spent quite some time exploring his youkai features. Raizen could count on his fingers how many times someone had caressed him in such a peaceful manner and he wouldn't even be able to tell when was the last time someone had done that.

_I… I know Raizen-sama w-would neve-ver hurt me, but… - Bianca said, finaly breaking the silence. Opening his eyes, he waited until she could finish her sentence. – But would Raizen-sama… T-touch me?

What had she just asked? If he'd touch her? What was wrong with her? Why was she having those kind of thoughts? Before she could try to take back what she just said, Raizen pulled her into an embrace. She gasped in response, totally astonished by his sudden reaction. She'd been expecting this for so long, but never realized it until now.

Raising her head, she looked him in the eyes again. Not noticing, she licked her own lips, as if asking for a kiss. Raizen chukled a little, then ran a hand over her blushed check. Finaly, he gave her what she wanted. What they both had been wishing for for so long: a fiery kiss.

Obviously, Bianca's unexperienced mouth didn´t know what to do, so Raizen took control of the situation. Runing his tongue through her lips, as if demanding permission, he coaxed her mouth open, and started exploring it the way he pleased.

The taste of alcohol in his mouth was way better than the Sake she'd been drinking. And his kiss was the most delicious experience she had ever had. How come they hadn't done it before?

Being careful not to scare her, Raizen ran one of his hands through her hair. Encircling her waist with the other arm, he pulled her even closer, almost lifting her from the ground. Even sitting, he was way taller than her, so he had to bow a little to deepen their kiss. He then began trailing gentle kisses all the way over her jaw and down her neck. The sudden movement made her shiver in surprise and she couldn't help moaning and arching into him.

_Is that how you want me to touch you, child? – He asked in his usual sarcastic tone. Only this time, his voice was deeper and more hoarse than usual.

_Y-y…- She replied, not being able to finish the word.

That was when Raizen pulled away from her. He didn't want to, but if he went further, things would get complicated.

_W-Why d-did Razs-sama stop? – She asked, totally confused and unable to pronounce his whole name.

_Forgive me, child, but I can't give you more than that.

_Wha-Why n-no-ot?

_You're human, I'm an youkai. You're too young, I'm too old. You could get pregnant and It would be a huge problem for you. Finally, your first time should be with someone you love, or at least, someone who stands a chance to be your lover…

Bianca didn't know what to say. So that was it? He really thought she'd be okay with that? He'd tease her in every way, all the time and then he'd simply turn her down because she was too young or they were not in love? Plus, youkais never heard of a condom?

_C-can't Raizen-sama just pull it off? – She asked, a bit surprised she´d been able to finish the whole sentence without stuttering. It could only mean she was very angry…

Raizen chuckled, amazed by her lack of embarassement. She was adorable.

_It's not like that for us. Mazokus can't control their ejaculation, when they have sexual intercourse with their… Mates. We get too wild to be able to control anything. That's why it's so dangerous for me to make love to you… I could hurt you really bad, and even kill you… But even if I didn't, you'd have nearly one hundred percent chance of getting pregnant, and ninety percent chance of dying from childbirth. Mazoku's sperm can't be held by condoms and the few abortive herbs that actually can kill a Mazoku fetus are lethal for humans. As you can see, it's really more complicated then you think.

Bianca was pretty sure Raizen was still talking, but she had stopped paying attention right after he said the word "mate". She had read things about "mating", and knew animals "mated", but how on earth was she his mate? Had she gotten it wrong? Had she drank so much, she was hallucinating? What was going on?

Bianca had so many questions and, for some strange reason, she always knew Raizen had all the answers. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she felt attracted to him, and it had been not because he was the good looking guy. On the contrary, she found him sexy, but he was absolutely not her type. Now everything was starting to make sense, but also getting pretty weird…

Raizen had just stopped speaking, and she took the chance to start her interrogatory, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the world went black.

Taking hold of her fainted body before it'd hit the ground, Raizen carried her to the room she shared with her brother and laid her on the bed.

_Sleep well, my child. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow…

Approching the cradle, Raizen checked on the baby to see if he was okay or needed anything, like being changed or fed, but everything seemed to be fine.

Kissing softly the girl's forehead, he left to the city. He'd have a very hard time trying to get rid of the arousal she had caused him.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, Bianca…"

* * *

Lately, the wind of Makai had been spreading three things around: dust, a faint smell of blood and the rumors about Raizen's encounter with Mukuro, in the Ningenkai.

Soon enough, the news reached Yomi's latest dwelling: a very well hidden hovel far east, on one of the highest cliffs of the Makai.

There, he and his boy shared each others only company.

Food, water, sunlight… Everything there was scant. From time to time, an emissary would come all the way from Yomi's lands to deliver the latest news and all other types of messages. However, since they moved to this new spot, most of the messengers would die on the way, before delivering anything. Therefore, it had been already five months since they recived the last visit. Until now. A tall, Indian looking guy appeared by the door.

_So Raizen lives?

At first, Yomi didn't buy it. He thought it was only a empty gossip. But as the emissary continued to explain how the rummors had started and what he knew about Mukuro's trip to the Ningenkai, he thought better and realized it was not all absurd. Raizen could have decived them all to get things done his way. He could have planned it all along with Urameshi. And by hidding in the Ningenkai, no one would be able to feel his vital energy, so everyone would believe he had died. It wouldn´t surprise him if the Rekai was also involved on the plot…

If Raizen was actually alive, the whole tournament idea would have been a fraud and it wouldn't be hard to revoke it. But Yomi had yet no idea how he'd prove it. Dragging Raizen all the way back from the Ningenkai would not be easy, he was too strong. Yomi knew that, in a direct combat, he would stand no chance. He needed to come up with an idea, but first he had to check the veracity of this information and the only way to do that was by paying Raizen – or whomever was living at Genkai's Property – a visit.

With that in mind, he dismissed the messenger and started packing.

_Where we're going now, papa?

_You'll see son… You'll see.

* * *

Bianca awoke breathless and sweating a lot. It was two o'clock in the morning and she had no idea how she had ended up in her bed. She remembered many things, but some of them she wished she had forgotten.

Touching her own lips, she recalled the sensation of being kissed by him. The touch of his rough hands… Everything was so fresh, she could still smell his musky scent…

Sitting up, Bianca placed her eyes on the cradle next to her bed. Her brother looked peacefully asleep. Since they moved in, he had stopped waking up in the middle of the night, probably because the house was always so quiet, so far from the tumults of the city…

Too distracted in her own thougts, she nearly jumped out of bed, when she heard a loud noise of something breaking, coming from the livingroom. Then, girlish laughter echoed causing Ian to stir. Someone shushed and it all got silent again. How many had he brought this time? Four? Five? More?

Bianca rose up and started walking on the tip of her toes. Despite her jealousy, she never bothered about his sex life. But this time was different. He had rejected her that same night, as she recalled so well, and was already partying with a bunch of sluts? It wasn't fair! She could not believe he had chosen them… She had to see it with her own eyes! What they had that she didn't, anyway? Three boobs?

She hadn't even left her room, when the sex noises started. They seemed pretty wild indeed: not only the whole floor was shaking, but also some girl was moaning loudly, as if from pain, not pleasure.

When she reached the door of his room, her heart was beating so fast, Raizen could actualy hear it. He knew how shocked she'd probably be, but maybe it was for the best. Maybe this way, she'd understand why he could never go all the way with her.

Peeking on the open slit, she saw something she'd rather not have seen: Raizen was standing right behind one blond girl, bumping into her so hard and so fast, she was nearly crying in what could only be pain. His claws were dug in her hips, it was bleeding. Even though, she kept screaming and moaning for him to go "faster", "harder" and "deeper". Sometimes he'd slow down the pace only to tease her. Then she'd moan even louder and he would pump her bottom even harder, pulling her hair or spanking her already red butt.

The other two girls were making out right next to him, and sometimes, he'd get one or the two of them to suck his huge dick, before he started fucking the blondie all over again.

At some point, _he stacked the girls_on top of one another so he could lick and screw them by turn. He kept silent almost all the time, but every once in a while he'd groan or ask things like "where do you want me to stick my fucking cock, in your tight ass or your soaking cunt?".

Raizen was clearly enjoying what he was doing. He probably didn't even remember their kiss, what was a simple kiss compared to that? All those women were busty and far hotter than she was… She was most likely the cute girl whom he had happened to save and now had a teenager crush on him. She should have seen this coming, since he'd always treat her like a kid…

Noticing the tears that streamed down her face, Bianca realized how much this was hurting her. Her legs went weak and she almost lost her balance. A sudden nausea stroke her. Why was she still there, watching that bawdy show? Gathering all the strengh she had left, she turned around and headed to her room.

Curling up to bed, she let out her silent cries. She never stoped shaking until she slept.

From his room, Raizen could hear her sobs, and smell her hot tears. He knew how deeply wounded she was and hated himself for that, but he never really thought she'd feel hurt. Shcoked? Indeed! Jealous? Maybe, but hurt? Why? He loved her for sure, but he never expected she'd reciprocate it… Until now. He always believed that what she felt for him was just an attraction… Physical memories from another life.

Finishing himself off, he took no pleasure in wachting the girls faces sprayed with his cum. All he wanted was to lay Bianca down on his chest and hold her until the pain disappeared.

On the morning after, she woke up feeling sick. She hurried to reach the balcony of her room and emptied her already void stomach on the grass.

Raizen hadn't slept. He didn't let the girls sleep over either. As soon as they left, he made himself some tea, sat down on the balcony and watched as the night turned into morning.

Eventualy, he'd go to her room to check upon her and the baby. Ian awoke several times, so Raizen took the boy to wacth the dawn with him, before he'd start crying. He even changed his diapers and made his bottle.

When Bianca finished throwing up, she heard Ian's laughter followed by a slight chuckle from Raizen. He had never paid much attention to her brother, what was he doing with him, now?

She wanted to go see what they were doing, but she didn't have the guts to leave her room. She was too scared and embarassed to look right at him. What if he knew she had spied on him?

Recalling what she'd seen the night before, she felt a pinching pain in her heart. That was when she remembered what he had said about not being able to go all the way with her, because he couldn't control his wildness whenever he had sexual intercourse with his mate. What had he meant with that? Was she his mate? How? If she was, why had he slept with other women? So many questions popped up in her mind, she had no idea how she'd get all the answers she wanted.

Realizing that she couldn't just stand there all day, she decided to brush her teeth and wash herself before starting to work. She had so much to do, hopefully she'd be too busy all day to think about certain things…

_Good morning. – She said without loooking at him, while knealing down to brush the floor of the balcony. Had she looked at him, she would have seen sorrow in his eyes, the moment he laid them on her.

_Good morning, child.

She hated that. She hated how he called her "child" all the time.

_Raizen-sama, I'd like you to call me Bianca.

He didn't answer, but she knew he had heard. Raizen grabbed the baby and took him to where she was. When he placed Ian on the floor, he started to cry, waving his arms to him.

_I'm sorry little one, but I must go now.

Bianca nearly melted at his tone. He was so delicate with her brother, the way he'd never demonstrated before, she couldn't help a smile. This gesture made her have second thoughts about him. She recalled all he had done for her and Ian, since they had met: the night he saved her, the kindness he treated her, the way he never acted like her boss, but more like a friend, the fact that he supported both of them, even the expenses with Ian's diapers, and still paid her a great salary… The cold nights he'd silently enter her room to cover them up and wish her sweet dreams…

_Since you already know I'm no human, you sure know I don't work the way you humans do. I don't have a profession, or something like that... But I have things to do during the day, so see you later, Bianca.

He was about to leave, when she called out to him.

_Raizen-sama!

He looked at her, not really sure of what she'd say.

_"Child" is oaky…

He smirked and she smiled back. Maybe she liked being spoiled by him, after all.

* * *

Yusuke had been waiting for him for almost two hours now. He still had no idea why his father had asked him to always meet in the training camp they had built together, in the depths of Genkai's lands.

When Raizen finally arrived, Yusuke tried to scold him, but it was pointless. Raizen didn't pay attention. He simply couldn't care less for Yusuke's tantrum.

Sitting down, on his typical spot near the lake, he gazed Yusuke and pointed at another rock for him to sit on. At first, Yusuke crossed his arms, and shifted his weight from one leg to another. Once the sutbborn one, always the stubborn one… But since Raizen kept waiting, moitionless, he gave up and obeyed.

_Ok, I'm sat. Now what?

_Now you're gonna listen to me. Don't you wanna know why I came back?

Yusuke's features changed from bored to curious. Indeed, he wished to know what Koenma could possibly grant Raizen to make him accept such offer.

Raizen didn't delay in telling him about the reincarnation of his beloved Lady Doctor: her name, age, how Botan took him to see her, how they actually met, how she ended up working as his maid in the temple… In other words, he told everything.

Yusuke's eyes went from wide open to nearly popping out of his head. And he'd thought things couldn't get any odder…Turns out that, not only his once dead old youkai ancestral had returned to train him for the next tournament that would take place in, let's say, another world; but also his ancestral mother had reincarnated and was only two years older than him.

After a long space of thoughtful silence, Urameshi's gaze met his fathers and he simply spat out:

_So, is she hot?

Raizen's serious expression broke into a large grin. Then he started laughing, his deep laughter filling the air. His son never ended amazing him. He was always so careless, so much like her… It seemed nothing could shock them enough.

_You'll see her, with your own eyes. Tonight. I'd like to introduce you to her… I'll tell her our story. I think she's ready for it now.

A slight smile decorated Yusuke's features. The one ever so rude and sarcastic youkai, when it came to Bianca, was as gentle as a lamb.

_Okay, old man. But I hope she's a good cooker, because I'll be starving…

Raizen gave him a pitiful look.

_You don't have a damn clue of what starving is…

* * *

When Raizen arrived, bringing Yusuke along with him, Bianca wasn´t expecting any guests. Her hair was messy, the apron was dirty, and she smelled like a sweaty pig, with slight notes of chlorine.

Looking up to meet both men's – or whatever – eyes, she instantly felt her checks burn with embarassement. He NEVER came home so early! And he NEVER brought someone with him!

Noticing her discomfort, Yusuke made no ceremonies.

_Yo, Bianca-chan! I'm Urameshi Yusuke! Hajimemashite!

Bianca hurried to greet the man she knew to be Raizen's musko. Taking a bow, Bianca nearly slipped on the wet floor.

_O-Ouji-sama! – She said, trying to keep her balance.

_Hey, you can call me Yusuke! I'm no prince, ya know?

Raizen chuckled at her, as usual. She never knew if he found her pathetic, cute or just funny. She could never read him.

_I'm sorry to bring my son without warning, child. I hope you have cooked enough for both of you. Otherwise, he'll have to order som…

_No! Yusuke-sama, don't worry! We have plenty of food in the fridge. Raizen-sama will join us for dinner tonight?

Exchanging looks with Yusuke, Raizen smirked.

_Actualy… I think it's time for you to know how I feed, child. – He answered, heading to his room and shortly after returning with a syringe and a small bottle full with some viscid substance.

Raizen stuck the thick needle into the bottle and filled the syringe with that apparently sticky liquid. He injected himself in the abdomen. As soon as the substance reached his vital organs, he visibly recovered from the fatigue.

_See? One of these per day and I'm fine. – He said, ever so sweet to her.

Bianca smiled and asked what Yusuke would like to have for dinner.

_Ahhh, anything, but ramen, please! – He said, scraching the back of his head.

With that, Bianca took another bow and left.

_So, what do you think, kid?

_I'm thinking… How come you haven't broken any of her bones yet?

Raizen laughed and began explaining him what exactly had happened in the past few weeks.

* * *

Bianca's food was nothing like Keiko's, but it was good in it's own way. Anyway, Yusuke's hunger made it all taste like heaven.

Sitting on the other side of the oblong table, she was trying her best to feed the baby, but he seemed really reluctant. After a long bath, dressed up in a casual dress and sneakers, she looked like a doll. She had such a beautiful face, she could be a model, Yusuke thought.

Raizen was still on his ofuro, enjoying his resting moment, but from his room, he could hear their talk.

_So… Yusuke-sama's an youkai too?

Yusuke laughed a bit from awkwardness.

_Yeah… Kinda… I'm part human, but Raizen turned me into a mazoku too. It's a long story...

_Oh, I see… - She didn't. She just had nothing else to say.

_And you, how did you end up here, with that old pervert?

Recalling what she had witnessed the previous night, she convinced herself he was trully a little… A lot pervert.

_Ahn… He used to... Actually, I think he still does attend to the Loki, a pub where I used to work. Anyway, one night I was… - She paused, trying to find the suitable words to describe what had happened – In trouble and, well, he helped me out. In order to show him my gratitude, I accepted his offer to become his maid, but I'm starting to believe he's the one actually helping me. Again.

_And why is that you think that? – A deep voice came from the hall between Raizen's room and what should be their dining room.

Immediately, Bianca's features changed from relaxed to tense. Yusuke noticed she quivered a bit. So she felt a little scared by him, after all. Or maybe… Was that some kind of excitement?

_Raizen-sama! I'm just… It's just that Raizen-sama's been taking such a good care of me and my brother that sometimes I think we're the ones who should be thankful. Again.

Raizen smiled. He knew what she meant, but he simply loved to hear her say that he took good care of them. Because, actually, it was true. Bianca and Ian were the only two people in all three worlds who'd be able to claim the great Raizen-sama had taken good care of, and by that not mean he had tortured or eaten them.

_I have brought my son here for a reason, child. I'd like to tell you a bit about his story…

Bianca's shoulders shuddered with curiosity. She knew she'd be getting some answers to her endless questions soon.

_Why…? - She dared to ask, as if walking on eggshells.

_Because his story has to do with our story: mine and yours. And I think it's time for you to know why I went after you.

Bianca's eyes widen. She knew they both shared something special, something peculiar… Something she couldn't tell. And she even remembered he had made it very clear she was his mate. But she'd never guess he had chased after her. She always believed their encounter had been nothing but casual.

_Raizen-sama means…

_Please, call me "you", Bianca. – He interrupted, a little annoyed with her formal speaking. It was cute, but sometimes it was also boring.

_Oh, I'm sorry…. You mean you… Found me because you actually searched for me?

Smirking, he gave her a sexy smug look.

_Good, you're a smart girl.

* * *

Racing through the heavy door, Botan was nearly breathing her lungs out when she reached Koenma's table to deliver the latest report from George's mission. He and the others ogres had just returned from their trip to Makai. They brought along fresh news about the possibility of the tournament's annulment.

_So the rumors are true, after all… - Said the Rekai's King, while still scanning the paper on his hands.

_Koenma-sama, what do you think? What will we do? – She sounded concerned as usual.

_It's hard to say Botan... I have no idea, but I think we can trust Raizen to make the best way out of this.

Stopping for a minute to recall the great youkai's features, Botan's heart started racing all over again. She'd never forget the way he had eaten her with those deep ominous eyes.

_Yeah... I believe we can trust him. – She answered, not really sure of what she was saying.

Botan wandered how that poor girl was doing, if he was being kind and good to her. He didn't seem the loving type, but she figured he'd treat her just fine, by the way he smiled the first time he laid eyes on her.

_Botan?

Maybe he was the loving type after all... Maybe he even treated her like a princess, now that they were living together. Maybe they would even get married...

_BOTAN!

The Shinigami gasped and smiled back at her boss.

_What have you said, Koenma-sama? – She asked, with the sweetest tone she'd attained.

_I said go get ready to leave. Enki and Koko are coming to visit Raizen, they'll be arriving within four days. I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for someone to bring me the news... We should go meet them as well and see what's going on ourselves.

With a apprehensive "hai", Botan left. Another adventurous travel to the Ningenkai? She couldn't feel more excited... Only not.

* * *

**Small** **Dictionary:**

**Oka-san:** mother, mom

**Hajimemashite:** nice to meet you

* * *

Hey!

Here is another chapter, hope you all liked it! Please review!

See ya!


	4. White Little Pearls

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Fourth Chapter: White Little Pearls**

Bianca hadn't said a word since Raizen began telling her their whole story: how they met, how he fell for her, the nights they made love, how she got pregnant with Yusuke's great grandfather...

Raizen had no clue if she even believed what he was saying. She just stared at him with wide eyes and slightly open mouth.

All of a sudden, she broke her silence only to ask if he had drank too much Sake while bathing. Raizen laughed.

_You don't believe it, child?

Bianca smiled and nodded. As surreal as it sounded, she did believe. It explained why she felt so attracted to him and why he felt the same way about her.

_So... Yusuke is my... Son too? – She asked, looking at Urameshi.

_Yeah, mom! – He said, joking about it.

Rising from his seat, Raizen approached her. Bianca's chin quivered as he touched her small face. Their eyes met and for the first time he took the first move and kissed her. She visibly melted by his touch and Yusuke's cheeks burned red.

_Ahhh... Guys... You could at least wait for me to leave...

They didn't care. They had been apart for so long, nothing else would matter now. Noticing it was pointless, Yusuke just left.

The four following days went by really fast. As usual, Raizen would leave early to train with his son, and return late, only to take a bath, drink his Sake and spend the night stargazing with Bianca.

She was starting to feel frustrated again. Nothing had changed, despite the fact that she knew everything... Well, almost everything about their past. When the fourth day came, though, she decided she'd surprise him. He'd finally be with her the way she wanted.

So when he left, she began her preparations. She took Ian and went to town to buy candles, rose petals and salts for his bath. She also bought oils, a pair of red heels and the sexiest lingerie her money could afford.

When she returned, she wasted no time and started cleaning the whole place at the fastest pace she could. Then, she fed the baby and bathed him. After he slept, she herself went for a bath.

Bianca perfumed herself with the oils and put the red lingerie on. Some lipstick and mascara improved the look. Though she had no curves at all and despite her childish features, she looked gorgeous from head to toes.

* * *

She was having a little trouble on walking with the new shoes, she had never wore such high heels, but nothing that she couldn't dissemble.

Bianca lit all the candles and spreaded them throughout his room. His Ofuro was filled with hot water this time. She had spread petals and sweet-smelling salts all over the water and his Sake was resting right near the enormous wooden vessel. Everything was perfect.

She sat down on a chair she had placed on the entrance of his room, and crossed her legs, trying to look sexy and cool.

She stayed there, in the same position for almost an hour. Finally, when her eyes began to weigh, she heard a noise coming from the gate. He never allowed himself to announce his presence like this, so he must have been really exhausted to do so.

Right then, she heard other voices along with his and hurried herself out of his room, but the heels didn't quite help her. Falling straight to the ground in a very silly attempt to hide herself, she looked up to meet Raizen's gaze of curiosity. Along with his gaze, she heard a woman's laugh and looked around only to see two very weird people and one very blushed Yusuke facing her. One of the weird guys was a female and she was still laughing at Bianca's deplorable state.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, she had worked so hard for this night to be special, and now everything was not only ruined, but she had also become a joke for everyone, including him, though the only one laughing was that female bitch.

Rising up, she tried her best to cover herself with some towels she had placed near the Ofuro. Lowering her head, she finaly spoke.

_Go-go-good evening, Raizen-sama. Yusuke-sama. Everyone. I'm sorry... Excuse me.

With a slight bow, she ran to her room, tottaly clumsy and slurred.

Raizen considered following her, but it would probably make her even more unconfortable. He gave Koko a threatening look, which Enki took as a clue to shut his wife up. She was still uncontrollably laughing.

_So that's what you've turned me down for, Raizen? What a waste! – She said, loud enough for Bianca to hear.

Raizen felt his blood boil through his veins, but he held himself back. He didn't want to fight his friends after such a long time.

When Enki finally made Koko go quiet, the silence was everything left in the room. None of them knew what to do. Looking around, Raizen noticed the candles, the salts and the petals. She had done everything so carefully... Her sweet perfume still lingered in the air.

_Well, my friends, you make yourself confortable, while I'm gonna take care of a few personal matters. Yusuke, my son, please take good care of them. I'll be back soon.

With that Raizen took his gloves and jacket and left the house in a rush.

* * *

_**Raizen POV**_

_No one had ever done something like that for me. Before I was born, the world was already a terrible place to live. I never knew my parents. I've been taking care of myself since I can remember._

_I had no master too. Everything I've learned from fighting, every drop of my power, I developed alone. I fought to eat, to drink, to sleep… To survive. Everyday was a struggle. And a new victory. _

_When I was strong and old enough, I joined a crew of youkais that worked as killers for human landlords. They paid us good money and granted us enough food. But soon, the peasents we fed on started dying from plague and drought and the landlords became our source of energy._

_After that, I decided to take my own path, alone. I never enjoyed serving humans, anyway. They were all too petty, deshonest and unreliable. Some of them would trade their own kids for gold and power, as I saw a shogun do once with his young daugther. She was only eleven when he gave her away to marry a sixty year old landlord, who had just killed his own fifteen year old wife because she could give him no sons._

_They called us monsters, for feeding on them, but I'd never hurt my own children, nor kill my own race. We mazokus fight for instinct, it's our nature. Our blood makes us this way. But humans fought for the most selfish and futile reasons one can fight._

_Besides, we have our own ethic code. We never feed on children, pregnant women or elders. And we'd never eat anyone in front of their own family. It's a dishonor to put anyone through such grief._

_I fed as much as I wanted from human flesh, but never once desobeyed these rules._

_Anyway, being lonesome satisfied me for a while. And whenever I felt too lonely, there was always a female – human or youkai – willing to spend the night with me, under my protection. Some of them, unfortunately, I killed though. Since it's hard to find attractive female in the Makai, most of them were humans, so I ate them during or shrotly after the intercourse. Others, I just killed for being too rough. Only a few survived, but I don't remember fucking the same girl twice, in my whole life. Except for her._

_Well, after a while, I met other youkais who fought just for fun. I realized one day, we had become frinds and battle oponents, at the same time. Enki and Koko were the closest thing I had to a family. Soon others joined us and fighting became our life. We'd spend the days traning and improving our skills, and at nights we'd be trading punches and kicks until the sun would rise again. Sometimes we'd haunt humans together. And for a couple of times I satisfied my needs with Koko and her girlfriends, whose names I can't recall right now._

_But then I met her and everything changed. One night, I had decided to haunt alone and got injured by some magic arrows. Never got the chance to see who threw them on me._

_That night, everything I thought I knew from life became just empty memories of a young reckless brat. I was only three hundred years by that time. Too young to understand anything._

_She, on the other hands, was much wiser. Despite being a whole lot younger than me, she knew people. She knew the world. She knew me, just from looking into my eyes. I never smelled fear nor sorrow in her._

_I never knew her name. Just knew she was a kudakusushi and one of the best. And that she had decided to become one on her own. She wasn't beautiful, but her eyes caught me. I'll never forget the way she looked at me, with such contempt._

_I fell for her, of course. But not just for her eyes, but I had never seen a human feed on another human and knowing she had fed many people with her own flesh, even if just to cure diseases, somehow moved me even more. And I tried to mate her for many nights, until one day she let me. I was sitting on her floor, watching her prepare some potions with her own blood. Suddenly, she turned to me and said "mount me". It was a very rude way of saying she wanted to have sex with me, but as soon as I heard it, my cock became so hard, I wasted no time in ripping her clothes off. I fucked her for hours. For days. I lost control of my body many times, and almost killed her everytime it happened. But she was no fool, she knew how to defend herself. I couldn't even control my own ejaculation, that was when I found out she was the one for me. My mate, my soul-mate. But once she was done with me, she sent me away._

_After that, I decided not to eat a single human until we met again. Despite being hungry, I just couldn't break this promise. I had done it only to myself, but I held so tight on it… As if I broke it, she'd never be mine again._

_When Yusuke's great grandfather was born, I wanted to have been there. It was my first child and I didn't want to abandon him like my parents had done to me. But when I got there, she was already dead and the child had been taken by a peasents family. I took the track of my son's smell and followed it. When I found him, his adoptive mother was holding him close to her chest and singing to him a sweet lullaby._

_I didn't have the courage to take him away from them. They seemed so happy and my boy was in such good hands, I just couldn't take him with me. He'd be better off without me, and safer also. Through the years, I had made many enemmies, who'd waste no time trying to hurt what was most precious to me._

_Years went by, my son had children and his children had more children… Until Yusuke was born. I knew, from the hour he took his first breath, he was different. He was like me. I loved that boy from the moment his mother, my great grandchild, brought him into this world._

_He grew up as a delinquent, watching his mother being beat by his stepfather. I, myself, wished to kill that motherfucker many times, but things had changed. There was a barrier now, and the Reikai had gotten Ningenkai under protection. Not only was I stuck in the Makai, but also youkais could no longer kill and feed on humans as they used to._

_That was not a problem for me. I had given up eating humans a long time ago and even without my best source of energy, I continued to gain power and influence, till I became king. _

_Mukuro and Yomi became my most powerfull oponents and worst enemies. Neither of them was willing to give up eating humans. They started searching for ways to break into the Ningenkai, but never succeded until that Sensui guy showed up. When Yusuke finally came to me._

_I didn't have much time, though. So I gave him the best I could: training and a rooftop for almost one year. I guess I always knew he wouldn't succed me the way everyone expected he would. He was too much like her to hold on those silly things such as power and money. All he wanted was to fight, because that was all he knew. Because that was in his blood, my blood._

_Dying was easy. Much easier than starving for hundreds of years. But once I saw her on that screen… I knew I had to come back. She was the only thing left for me, what made me stand strong throughout all this time. Dying without holding her, even one last time, was pointless._

_So I came back. But I never expected she'd reciprocate my feelings. I never hoped for her to love me back. And when she did… All I can say is that she amazes me. She's so fragile, but also so strong. So young and silly, but also so eager to grow and learn. She fears almost anything and nothing seems to stun her enough. _

_Bianca is a pearl to me. So precious, she can't begin to imagine. My kudakusushi has changed in some ways, though. Her eyes are much more loving… Filled with a deep sorrow that breaks my heart everytime I look into it. She's so kind, still so full of dreams and compassion not only to her family, but to everyone else. When she smiles, she is so beautiful…_

_It's weird how attached I have become not only of her, but of everything she loves. Everyone she loves. Her baby brother… Her parents, despite I hadn't had the chance to know them... The way she talks about her family, the way she takes care of Ian… The little singing I've heard her doing for him and his laughter in my neck, when I took him to watch the dawn with me… They've become so important to me, I can't even begin to tell._

_My life would have made no sense at all if she hadn't came into it. I would have lived more than a thousend years, for sure, but what for__? What would be the point in living such an empty and selfish life? How many lives I'd have taken, how many children would never see their parents again? _

_If I could change my past, I wouldn't. I'd never trade those loving nights with her, for uncountable years of carnage. Just as I never wish to trade her sweet smile for one night inside her now. But she keeps pushing me up to it._

_I never thought she'd go as far as she did today. I'm pretty sure, if my son and friends weren't there, I wouldn't have resisted. I don't wanna hurt her, nor get her with child, but if she doesn't give up, I won't be able to hold back much longer. _

_She has no idea how much I wanna become one with her. Not just sex, no. Bianca was made for love, and I wish I could give her all the love she deserves. My nature wouldn't allow it, though, and she'd probably get deeply wounded._

_She was so beautiful today. So innocent, so pure… I'll never forget her face, when she looked up at me with those big blue eyes of her. And then she cried and ran, I simply didn't know what to do. I wanted to kick Koko's ass, but that wouldn't make her happier. So now, here I am, trying to find a perfect gift for her. Something that's worthy of her joy. Some or how many things it takes for her to smile again._

_No one had ever done something so sweet for me… Nobody but her. My love, my princess… My Bianca._

* * *

When Koenma and Botan arrived, Yusuke was having dinner, while Bianca served Koko and Enki some of Raizen's Sake.

Nothing could be more humiliating for her than serving those people, but that was her job and there was nothing she could do about it. The blondie bitch gazed her with mocking eyes, when she poured her some of the drink. She took a bow and left to the kitchen, holding back tears of shame.

_Botan! Koenma! It's good to see you! – Yusuke said, in his typical playfull voice – What brings you here?

_Yo, Yusuke! Actualy, we came because we've heard Enki was coming. – Koenma said, facing the huge youkai across the room.

_Yo, Ouji-sama! What do I own the honor? – He asked, with a small reverence directed to the king of Reikai. Enki had become very polite through the years and was never one to discriminate by race.

Koko, on the other hand, gave Botan a pitfull look, but the blue-haired didn't care at all.

_Well, since you already know, Raizen is not dead. At least, not anymore, and I'd like to explain to you what really happened, why he came back. I'd like to ask some questions about the Makai's reaction to this news too…

_No need to explain, Koenma-sama. Raizen already told us about Your plans for the next tournament. I must say, if Raizen's the one training Yusuke, I probably won't stand a chance against him, nor will anyone else… Now, about how people in Makai has been reacting to this new, I must say most of them believe it's just a rumor, but some actually think it's true. And those who believe Raizen lives, also believe he never died in first place. They believe they've been decived. Needless to say they ain't very happy about it.

_ I see…

_I also think Yomi already knows about it, and if he knows, he'll probably waste no time in persuing the source of the rumor, but he'll try to use it at his favor. We all know how ambicious Yomi is and how he'd spare no sacrifices to achive his personal gols, such as becoming king of the Makai.

_What do you mean by "he'll waste no time in persuing the source of the rumor" ?

_I mean, whether it's true or not, he'll find a way to convince people it is. He'll find a way to convince everyone was decived by Raizen's son, and so the whole tournament idea was nothing but a fraude. Needless to say, Yusuke'll be in great trouble. And so will the Ningenkai.

_You believe he'll try to take your crown at whatever costs?

_I'm pretty sure he's already planning how he's gonna do that. By making every youkai believe they were decived, he'll not only gain their trust, but also their full support. Which means, he'll have the power he needs to take control of all three worlds.

_Which means we must stop him before it's too late…

_I believe that's out of reach now. It's already too late. – Came a feminine voice from across the dinning room.

_Hiei! – Yusuke greeted with his mouth so full of vegetables he almost spat it all out, which caused Hiei to close his eyes in a clear display of disapproval. That guy was really the son of the fighting Kami?

_Mukuro, what are you doing here? – Enki asked, a little confused.

_I came as soon as heard you both were coming. The news I bring ain't really comforting, though. It has already started. Yomi already began his campaign throughout the Makai. And in such a short time, he's been able to gain many followers.

_What now? – Botan's voice came out as whisper.

_Now I believe we have no choice… Raizen must fight. – Mukuro said, not very pleased with her own conclusion. – I'd much rather having him as king than Yomi…

_Yusuke, do you think you're ready to fight Yomi? – Hiei asked.

_No, not at all. But I think my father is.

_Why not Enki? Isn't he the king? – Koko asked, a little surprised they all had forgotten the winner of the last tournament.

_I don't think Enki is powerful enough. Yomi and his son have been training for almost an year now. They've become much stronger. – Mukuro said.

_What do you think, Enki? – Koenma asked, giving it a thought.

_I don't think I'm strong enough. I could try, sure, but… Raizen would be our best shot right now. – He said, being honest. He was truly very strong, but Raizen was beyond reach. He knew that. They all did.

_I wouldn't mind kicking his ass, but… How can I be sure Mukuro wouldn't try to take an advantage out of it? – Raizen finally returned.

_You think too low of me, Raizen. As I've said before, I no longer have any interest in becoming Queen. Right Hiei?

Mukuro's look to Hiei was kind. She no longer carried the hate that once kept her going. And without her hate, she was way less powerful. She knew that.

Hiei noded, leaning back at the wall behind him.

_Besides, I don't think you have much of choice now, Raizen. I mean, if you wish to save the Ningenkai… And her… - She said with a small smile. She knew about Raizen's weakness.

The fighting Kami looked at Mukuro, with narrowed eyes. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. He had no choice, if he was willing to protect his son's family and Bianca's.

_Fine. I'll take the offer, on one condition. – He answered, gazing Koenma. He should have known.

_Alright. I'm listening… - Koenma said.

_If I win, I'll have to rule the Makai for as long as it pleases you, right?

_ For as long as humans need, you mean… – Botan said, a little angry at his fallacy. HE had chosen to fight Yomi and HE was doing that for the sake of his son and his beloved one.

Raizen smirked.

_Which means, as long as your King can't protect them himself, right, Koenma-ouji-sama?

Koenma noded. Raizen was right. He had no power to defend the human world alone. Without the barrier, there was nothing much the Reikai could do.

_What do you want, Raizen?

_I want her. I want the promise that I'll live as much as she will. And that when we die, we'll go to the same place. We'll live together and die together. And we'll still be together after death.

Everyone was in shock. Sure, they knew Raizen had feelings for the human girl, but… This kind of love? He was not willing to live a day without her. He wanted her for all eternity…

Koko's eyes flamed. She should be the one he'd want to spend eternity with.

_Okay. – Koenma said, at last. He didn't have much of a choise, and it was, actually, a very small price to pay.

_Good. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a bath. You make yourself confortable, Mukuro… Hiei. You too, Koenma-sama and Botan-chan. – He said, scanning her again. He gave her chills. – When I'm finished, we should celebrate.

Winking at his son, he left, a small smile decorating his features. He had indeed so much to celebrate… He was hopping Bianca would join them.

* * *

Bianca's heart was beating so fast, she had trouble breathing. Had she heard it right? He wanted to spend the whole eternity with her? Could it be true? Could he love her that much?

Holding on to the sink, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"So that is what Raizen-sama has been doing all this time, training with Yusuke-ouji-sama for a tournament in the demon world…"

She needed to go back, she'd been in the kitchen for almost fourty minutes, doing nothing but listening to their weird conversation about some Yomi guy and the end of the human world.

Bianca walked slowly back to the dinning room, caring with her some carrot cake she had made that morning. She had to have an excuse for what took her so long…

_G-good evening, everyone. – She said, fixing Yusuke's face. He was the only one she felt more or less confortable with. – I- I've brought carrot cake. Does anyone want some? – Her voice was almost inaudible.

Mukuro gave her a kind smile and noded. She never liked eating anything besides human flesh, but times had changed and she thought she should give it a try. Yusuke, Koenma, Botan and Enki also took one piece each. Hiei and Koko, for different reasons of course, denied.

She served them all, and when she was about to give Yusuke the last piece, Raizen showed up, wearing nothing but his dark blue sweatpants. His hair was a little messy and wet, but he looked definitely sexy. Then, he did something no one expected. Again.

Crossing the room, he directed to her and taking hold of her face, he kissed her deeply before lifting her from the floor in a tight embrace and whispering the words "thank you, love" in her ears. Putting her back to the ground, he took something from his pocket.

_Close you eyes. – He said. Everyone in the room was holding their breaths.

With one smooth movement, he put a string of pearls around her neck. Slowly, Bianca opened her eyes and looked at the jewelry she had on. It was so delicate and… Wonderful!

Since her voice was now caught in her throat, all she could do was mouth the words "it's beautiful" for him. Her eyes became filled with hot tears and she was shaking from head to toes.

_You are beautiful, Bianca. You're my small white pearl. I'm not an easy guy to love, but you've shown me how much it means to be loved today. I want you to know I feel the same way about you. I love you with all I have. And if I had a heart like you humans do, it'd be yours.

Bianca nearly jumped up to kiss him, the tears now falling down her face. For the first time in a long time she was so happy.

Yusuke and Koenma started applauding Raizen's attitude. Mukuro just grinned, she was not the only one softening. Botan was crying her heart out, while Hiei simply pretended nothing had happened. And Enki followed his wife, who had just left the room, desolated.

* * *

Some time later, Koko and Enki returned and they headed straight to the guest's room, to sleep. Botan and Koenma had already left, but Mukuro and Hiei would also spend the night. Yusuke was playing cards with Bianca, while Raizen and Mukuro shared a bottle of Sake and tried to resolve their differences. Hiei was fast asleep on the couch.

Every once in a while, Raizen would look up to watch Bianca's movements. She and Yusuke were getting along so well, it didn't surprise him they were, somehow, mother and son. Yusuke had the ability of making her laugh like no one else.

_I wish you meet Keiko, Bianca-chan! You're gonna love her!

_Keiko is Yusuke-sama fiancé, right? Tell me about her!

_Right! She is so beautiful and gentle, but she's also so temperamental… It's hard to put into words what she's like, because she's one of a kind! – He said, a little too eager.

Bianca smiled. How adorable her lover's son was! She could spend the whole evening talking to him about the most nonsense things and yet she'd not feel time go by.

All of a sudden, though, Ian started crying and she had to interupt their game to go see what the baby wanted. Raizen followed her.

From the door, he kept watching while she took the baby in her arms and shushed him. She started singing some sweet lullaby for him, and soon he went back to sleep. She stood there for quite some time watching the baby tottaly unware that she was being watched.

He loved to see the way she cared about Ian. She had such passionate soul, it was hard not to like her.

When she turned to leave, she saw him staring at her.

_How long have Raizen-sama been watching me? – She asked, smiling at him.

Raizen smirked.

_Since you came to check on him, I've been here. Why?

_Why didn't you come in?

_Didn't wanna disturb you.

Bianca's smile grew wider, as she approached him. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him on the left cheek.

_I love you. – She said, with such a plainness, it made him grin.

_I love you too, child. – He said, before holding her and kissing her lips.

This sudden movement was enough to turn them on. They both wanted it so badly, it was becoming harder and harder to resist. Taking a deep breath, Bianca suddenly bucked her hips against him, causing Raizen to chuckle into her mouth.

_Easy now, child… - He said, looking into her eyes. – I know you want this just as much as I do, but we need to take things slow. I already told you about the consequences, so let me try to figure something out first, okay? – He said, sweetly and kissed her forehead. Bianca noded, a little disappointed.

_Raizen-sama, please tell everyone I said good night. I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna sleep. Tell Yusuke-sama we'll continue the game tomorrow.

Raizen noded and stayed a bit longer to watch while she changed into her pajamas. Her skin was tempting and despite such childish body, he found himself getting harder for her. Bianca blushed under his scrutiny gaze and even tried to cover herself up with her hands, totally embarrassed. She wanted him to want her, but she feared he'd find her clumsy.

_Don't hide yourself, Bianca. You're beautiful. Come here… – He demanded, in a low deep voice. Taking her hand, he put it over his pants, on his member. It was so huge and hard, Bianca's eyes widen, which caused Raizen to chuckle in a very sexy way.

_You see how hard you make me? That means how much I want you, so don't hide yourself from me.

Raizen's hands began to wander throughout Bianca's body. She shivered a bit from his touches, but didn't run away. All of a sudden, he took one of her very small breasts into his mouth, causing her to gasp and moan.

Raizen's eyes started to change and he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he regained his balance.

_You better get dressed, love. Before I do something we'll both regreat. – He said, before leaving her room.

Later that night he came back, with a package and a small card on his hands. He placed it over her desk before kissing her and Ian's forehead.

_Sweet dreams, Bianca. – He said while leaving. He wished she'd like this one gift he had bought her.

* * *

**Small** **Dictionary:**

**Shogun:**one of a line of military governors ruling Japan until the revolution of 1867-68.

**Kudakusushi: **what would be called a pharmacist or a doctor nowadays. They swallowed poisons and pathogens, giving themselves immunity, and then used their flesh and blood as medicine.

* * *

Hey!

Hope you have enjoyed so far!

See ya soon!


	5. What lies Beyond the Web of Lies

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Fifth Chapter: What lies Beyond the Web of Lies**

Bianca woke up and smiled: it had been so long since the last time she woke up that happy… Streching out, she noticed the package on the table. With the curiosity of a cat, she hurried to see what it was. Opening the card, she found a scrawled lovely message.

"_Bianca,_

_You said you couldn't play your mother's violin because your fingers would 'simply not move'. Well, I thought maybe you should try playing a violin that's yours. I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Raizen"_

With a timid smile, she opened the package to find a beautiful – and probably very expensive – violin. She spent quite some time just staring at it, smelling it's wood and sliding her fingers through it's strings. Taking the bow, she positioned herself to play it. A small sound of fricctionated cords filled the room. It was a little tuneless, but she did it. She was able to play it.

Her smile turned into a huge grin, and she ran out for him. She wanted to thank him for everything! For being so kind and loving towards her. For all the gifts, for saving her from being rapped and even for treating her like a porcelain doll all the time.

Reaching the door to his room, she suddenly stoped, when she heard a familiar female voice. That youkai lady was there and they were going off about something she couldn't hear. Deciding she had no reasons to wait, she entered the room just in time to hear Koko's question to Raizen.

_So what you're gonna do once she finds out you're a human eater?

Dropping the violin and the bow to the ground, Bianca felt her own features tense. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

Koko and Raizen stared at her, a little surprised. He had been so interacted with their conversation, he didn't notice her approaching. And now, what he feared most had just happened: she found out the truth about him.

_R…Raizen-sama… Eats… Eats peop-ple? – Bianca asked, trying to assimilate it.

Koko couldn't help the small smirk across her lips. Raizen glared her with such fury, though, her smirk quickly vanished.

_Well, I guess I should let the two of you talk. – She said, leaving Raizen and Bianca alone.

The girl just stared at him, in shock. She didn't know what else to say. For the first time, Raizen smelled her fear in the air.

_I haven't been completely honest with you child. I'm sorry…

Bianca didn't answer. She was too afraid of him to do so. He continued.

_You see, I used to be a human eater. But that was until we met for the first time. Since the day I left you, seven hundred years ago, I haven't eaten a single human. And that's why I died. I starved to death.

Raizen stood up slowly and even more slowly approached her. She moved backwards though. He felt his whole body aching in response to her fear. She was the last person in the whole three worlds he wished to scary.

_Don't be scared, child… Please… You know I'd never do anything to hurt you…

Bianca's chin quivered and her eyes began to tear. That great youkai she'd been living with for months was a human eater. Which means he fed on humans. Which means she and Ian could have become food at any time.

_It's not like that anymore, child. That serum I showed you the other day, that's my food now. I swear, it's been hundreds of years since I've stopped… Eating humans… - He said, a little too cautious at the end of the sentence.

Taking another two steeps closer to her, he heard her scream.

_DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! Stay away from me… - She said, clearly in pain – Stay away from us you… YOU MONSTER! – She shouted and ran out of his room.

Raizen went after her, but as she entered her own room, she locked the door behind her. Bianca spent at least four hours inside there with the baby. Every once in a while, he'd hear her whimper. Yusuke, Enki and even Mukuro came to talk to her, but she wouldn't open the door to no one.

Finally, after four hours, she unlocked themselves only to announce she was levaing. With her few things packed, she asked Yusuke to promise he'd never let Raizen come close to her again.

With nothing more than a cold glare towards the demon's melancholy face, she left. Back to her home. Back to where she belonged and from where she never should have left in the first place.

* * *

Yomi's Campaign throughout the Makai was spreading fast. Every single youkai in every single corner was well aware of Raizen's appearence at the Ningenkai.

Little by little the clever demon was building his road to the throne.

Gaining people's trust and showing them that he shared their frustration was an easy way to make allies. Yet the key ingredient to turn allies into loyal subjects was to show them compassion. Not that Yomi had any real compassion for his followeres, but he could always fake it.

People's anger towards Urameshi and Raizen grew day after day. The only ones who knew the truth or, at least, still believed them were Mukuro's allies, Raizen's friends and the Monks that once were his subjects.

Despite feeling miserable since Bianca had left, the great youkai kept fighting and getting stronger everyday. Instead of traning Yusuke, he was the one being trained by some of his friends now. Eventualy, Enki and Koko, Mukuro and Hiei or one of their allies would come to the Ningenkai to bring information and help out with the traning.

Koenma also sent a serum reinforcement, not only to feed the other helping youkais, but also to provide Raizen more energy. He now fed twice a day and should sleep at least two hours per night, to recover from the heavy training.

They also had made it to schedule an appointment with Yomi to propose a new tournament that would decide who'd lead the Makai. Enki was having a lot of trouble rulling the demon's world now that everyone thought the first tournament had been a fraud. So the best shot they had was to make this meeting with Yomi worth the waiting. Things couldn't get any more turbulent…

It had already been three months since the day Bianca left the temple. She went back to her parents house and was having quite an easy life there. Until the day she left, she hadn't spent a penny of the great wage Raizen paid her, so she still had enough money to support her and Ian's expenses without having to work… Yet.

Bianca would spend most of her days in her pajamas, sitting over her father's old piano, playing and coposing her songs. Making coffee, taking care of the baby, composing, playing and sleeping. That was her routine.

Sometimes she even forgot to take a shower or eat during the whole day. She never forgot to feed and bathe the baby, though.

Her hair was always messy, she always seemed dirty and tired. Sadness was a constant companion. They were even becoming friends, she thought in her wildest reveries.

She never took the necklace Raizen had given her, though. She wore it even to sleep and it constantly reminded her of the great love she still beared.

For him, things were't any easier. Despite being so busy with his training and the issues from his world, she was always on his mind. Sometimes he'd skip his recovering hours in order not to have time to think of her. Other times, he'd just lay there, awake, holding and smelling the violin he'd given her - the one memory she had left behind – as if trying to fill the empty hole he now had in his chest.

On his free time, he did almost nothing. He had stopped going to the pub he used to attend. He no longer took long baths, nor drank Sake. And whenever his body needed sex, he'd take the first gril - beautiful or not - he'd find willing to accept a one night stand. He'd simply fuck her senseless, trying not to picture Bianca. He'd fail almost everytime, for when he closed his eyes in pleasure, it was her face he saw. Whenever the girl screamed, it was her sweet voice he heard. This was driving him crazy.

Every once in a while the urge to see her would grow so hard to resist, he'd go secretly visit her… Sneaking through the slits of the old broken windows to watch whatever she was doing.

He always hated what he saw, though. She was always so sad and scared, he'd always leave without even trying to talk to her. He didn't want to make things worse. He didn't want her to fear him even more.

One time, however, he saw her crying over her father's piano as she whispered how much she still loved him. It broke him into pieces to hear that and not be able to do anything about it.

He wanted to hold her again, smell her again, kiss her again… He wanted to become one with her even if it got her pregnant. He wanted her to give him cute little babies and live through their birth. And he wanted them to be a family, something he never had. He even pictured it sometimes, when he couldn't sleep: a young little girl, with Bianca's eyes and hair color, running to his arms, while Bianca herself watched them playing from afar, fondling her swollen tummy that carried their boy.

He'd give everything, even his whole power, to have her back. She had become his everything and knowing how much she feared him made the guilt become almost unbearable.

Raizen didn't know, but Bianca had felt his presence once or twice. She had felt scared, but also, protected. She missed him and wished he'd stay. But he always left with sorrow in his eyes, making the guilt almost unbearable…

* * *

The sky was luminous, although it was already midnight. Stars shone beautifully, it didn't even look like the Makai's sky. Despite the peaceful picture Yomi had the privilege to admire through the great window of his chambers, the stinky cold air was almost unbearable to night, even for the great demon. After a long - and worthless - day, Yomi was preparing himself for some hours of sleep, when he heard a loud knock on the room's door.

_Yomi-sama. I bring valuable information… - Said the little servant, while entering Yomi's chamber. Since the beginning of his campaign, he and Shura had returned from their expedition throughout the Makai. A break was taken into the boy's training, for the demon was full dedicated to his new cause: defeating Raizen and ruling over the whole three worlds.

After their meeting, Raizen and Yomi decided to take it a duel. There was no need to promote another tournament, since everyone knew one of them would win anyway. It would be just too much trouble for such a predictable result. Besides, Yomi had conquered many followers through the last few months and they wouldn't dare challenge the great lord for a battle.

_What kind of information is this? – Yomi asked, not really curious about it. Lately, his servents had been bringing him all kinds of unnecessary information, in some futile attempt to please him.

_It's one of the king's best interest.

_You know, servant, I'm no king, not yet… But I hope this is worth this unpleasent conversation. – He answered, a little too surly. – I'd very much like to have your head otherwise.

Yomi smiled. He could feel the soldier's fear taking over him. Of course, he wouldn't want the poor yokai's head for this, it wouldn't be wise to kill his own allies at this point, but it was fun to scary him, anyway.

The servant swallowed the lump in his throat, before continuing.

_I-I… I've heard of a girl in the Ningenkai. One Raizen cherishes. I've heard she's the reason he stopped feeding on humans.

Yomi's eyes widen. This was thus valuable information.

_This is interesting, indeed. But I thought the woman he loved was a human and so she should be dead for years… Unless…

The servant's expectation was visable. Yomi's features were so tensed, he could tell this was far more valuable than he'd thought.

_Unless she's the reencarnation of the woman she loved… The one he'd been waiting all this long. – A spark of wonder in his eyes. This information was not only worthy, it was priceless. Raizen's weakness was alive and she was human again. A little human girl, he'd have the pleasure to find. And bring to his quarters. And kill, if Raizen didn't agree in giving up the throne.

_You'll be promoted for this, soldier. – He said, making the servant smile with gratitude.

This hadn't been a wasted night, after all.

* * *

The girl was staring through the window, enjoying the view of a colorful sunset. She knew he was around, and while part of her feared his proximity, part of her felt safe.

Looking at the calender across the room, she began to count how many days had gone by since she left him. Three and a half months, for what she could tell. In only three and a half months, she finished her father's unfinished song and composed another two, herself. It was weird, almost scary, how much this Raizen incident had awaken her musical talents that had been sleeping for so long, since the loss of her parents.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he entered her life with this purpose: to make her "musical" again.

Her parents used to say it all the time, how "musical" she was. But when they died, she felt as if her talents had died with them. First, when she lost her mother, her hability to play the violin and the harp went along. Then, when her father was gone, so was her capacity to play the piano and compose songs - the two thing she'd been doing since she was nine.

Having her talents back was… Amazing. But if told herself it was worthy losing the one man – or whatever he was – she had ever loved, she'd be lying. And she couldn't simply deny it to herself: she missed him so, SO bad…

All of a sudden, a loud noise coming from upstairs took her away from her musings.

"Ian!"

She ran as fast as her skinny legs would allow, but when she reached the boy's room, there was nothing wrong: the baby was fast asleep in his cradle, as if nothing had happened. She moved to her parents room, just in time to find Raizen with the closet door in one of his hands.

_Sorry child, but this was stuck… - He explained, as if his explanation made all the sense.

Bianca's heart had never beaten so fast. She was having great trouble to breath with such rapid pace.

_What are you doing here? – She asked, a little too perplex at her capability of saying all the four words without stuttering.

Raizen scratched the back of his head, as if trying to find the sutible words for a sutible answer. Realizing no answer would be enough for her, he decided simply to tell the truth.

_I was looking for something yours. Anything I could bring along with me. A shirt… Or a scarf, maybe. Something to hold and smell when… Anyway...

For the first time since they'd met, he was the one emabaressed and speachless, not her. Bianca stood there looking at him, trying to figure if she should laugh or yell. But once she heart Ian little cry, some maternal instinct took over her, and she decided yelling was the right thing to do.

_How dare you invade my parents house like that, you monster? How dare you come after us? What do you want? If you want to devour me, fine, do it for once! But leave my brother and stop this torture! Stop pretending you're able to hold any good feelings for your food! Stop playing with me, you selfish, horrible beast!

Notecing his silence, she took it even further.

_Listen to me, Raizen, I want you out. Out of our lives, for once! You're not welcome here, or anywhere near us! So if you're not going to hunt us, then you may leave and never, EVER return! I don't want to see your disgusting, horible face ever again! LEAVE, BEAST! LEAVE US ALONE!

At this point, Raizen was long gone and Bianca was screaming out for the empty room. Bracing herself and crying like a little child, she slowly slipped to the flour.

He was never coming back for her again. Not after this, she was sure. But if that was what she wanted, if this was the right thing to do… Why was she feeling so miserable?

Far from her place, a devasted youkai screamed his lungs of. The one thing he ever loved and cherished hate his guts. The only one, aside his children, he ever wished to protect with his own life was the one who hated him the most and wanted him dead.

When Bianca left the Temple, he saw fear in her eyes and that broke him into pieces. But now, he had seen something far worse. He had seen contempt. Not like the contempt he'd fell in love with, in the past. This contempt was filled with dark wishes and hate.

* * *

Another ordinary day. Bianca was doing the laundery, while Ian was in his playpen, playing with his little toys and mumbling words she couldn't understand.

It had been eight days since she last saw him. He never came to watch her again and without his presence around, the house felt cold and empty. Just her and the young boy. Mothering Ian made everything easier, but was not enough. Because when he was sleeping, or when she wasn't doing anything for him, she thought about Raizen. About the sadness she saw in his eyes that day. About their moments of unexplainable love and desire.

She should never have done what she did, pushing him away like that. He obviously would never eat her or Ian. At first, when she left the temple, she really considered that possibility, but as soon as she stepped into her parents house, she realized how stupid it was.

First of all, if he wanted to eat them, he would already had done it. Second, trying to hide in that old house wouldn't stop him: he was powerful enough to break in at any time and feed as much as he wished, if he wished to. Third and most important, she knew he loved her and her brother.

So why had she felt so angry at him that day? Why had she chosen to yell and push him away, instead of laughing and throwing herself in his arms? She didn't know. She knew the moment Ian started crying was the moment the rage overpowered her, but she did not know the reason. She felt so scary for him, she didn't have time to think and just acted like a lioness trying to protect her brood.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she'd been mothering her brother for so long, she began to develop some kind of motherhood behaviour toward him. So, the moment she felt a little scared for his life – eventhough deep down she knew how stupid and nonsense that fear was - her instincts overtook her senses and even her own feelings for Raizen.

But no matter how she tried to rationalize things, she always ended up crying for having sent him away like that. Despite her cruel words, not for one second she saw anger in his eyes, only pain, which only made everything worse.

She had to find a job soon, otherwise she'd go nuts. They were running out of money, anyway…

_Ma…Mam…Mamama…

The sudden word caught Bianca's attention. Looking back to her brother, she saw him rasing his arms to her direction while mumbuling that word: mama. She always knew this day was coming. The day Ian would start talking and probably mistake her for their mother.

Bianca smiled a little. She knew she was not his mother, but she'd been acting like it for so long, it was almost a reward to hear those words coming from him. She loved Ian more than a sister loves a younger brother, but feared she didn't love him enough as a mother. So the boy would have to get used to not knowing this type of love: mother's love.

Taking the baby in her arms, she held him close. Should she tell him she was not his mother?

Bianca was always showing him pictures of their parents, trying to teach the boy who they were. She always refered to herself as "sis" or "nee-chan" or even "sorella" when she talked to him. But none of this was enough. Of course it wasn't enough, she was the only person he kenew to take care of him. She was always there when he'd awake in the middle of the night, hungry or just scared. She was the one bathing him, feeding him, changing his diapers and playing with him. Bianca was the one always kissing him, and telling him storys, and holding him close to her chest. She was the one teaching him how to walk and soothing him when he fell. Who else would he call "mama", if not her?

_Ian… I'm… - She began to speak, but something ripped the baby from her hands and threw her on the floor. The last thing she saw was some weird guy taking Ian away. And before all went black, she heard it again:

_MAMAAAA!

* * *

It had been a while since the last time he'd been to the Ningenkai. Without the barrier, he could crossover whenever he felt like it. Except he almost never felt like it. Only when he needed to visit Kurama for some herbs or medical treatment. Not that he didn't trust Makai's doctors, but he knew the Youko to be the best, when it came to herbal knowledge.

He would be having a little trouble finding this... Plant, or whatever it was Kurama had prescribed him for stamina increasing.

Hiei was rushing through the park trees, when he heard a loud scream. Normally, he wouldn't care for a human scream, nor for any kind of scream at all, but this one caught his atention since he knew he had heard it before. That agony cry was no ordinary cry. It was a baby's cry and this particular baby he knew to be Bianca's younger brother.

Looking down from the tree top he was in, he caught the sight of a youkai running out of a house with the screaming baby on his arms. He was too fast to be seen by human's untrained eyes, but for Hiei he seemed to be in slow motion. Suddenly, the baby stopped crying and Hiei figured the youkai had maybe silenced him... Or killed him.

He didn't care much for Raizen's onna, let alone for her drooling brother. But Mukuro had made an alliance with Raizen and he knew she'd be furious if she found out he'd seen the most important person for her ally get hurt and done nothing about it. Besides, she had liked Bianca a lot and wouldn't want her or her brother get hurt.

Sighing, Hiei decided it would be better to go after the runaway youkai. But what if the onna was also in danger?

"Hey, Mukuro, Raizen's onna is in trouble." - He mentalized, wishing she'd hear him from this distance. Normally, his telepathic abilities wouldn't go so far in the Ningenkai, so he could only hope she'd be paying attention to catch the slightest sound of his voice on her mind.

Luckly, she was paying attention.

"Where are you? Where is she?" - She thought, hoping he'd hear her, since she had heard his coming from so far, she could bearly distinguish the words.

"I don't know. I'm on the park near Kurama's house. I think she must live near him, I just saw a pathetic youkai running from one of the houses around here with her brother. The boy crying at first, but now I can't hear him anymore. I don't know what happened to the baby, but I'm after him. And I think Bianca might be inside of the house, though I didn't see, nor hear her."

Mukuro had to make great effort to understand all he had said. She was at the Ningenkai, but not with Raizen. In fact, she didn't know where he was, since she'd been at the temple for almost three hours waiting for him. He was probably trainning somewhere, but there was no trace of his smell anywhere around, so she wasn't able to reach him.

"Contact Yusuke, tell him to find Raizen! I'm on my way there!"

She thought, before racing through the Ningenkai streets, as fast as she could.

"If anything happens to that girl, Raizen will kill us all."

* * *

Bianca woke up with a stunning headache. It was hard to focus and soon she found out why: someone or something had hit the back of her head with... Well, from the pain she was in, she'd guess with a missile...

_So you're finally awake... Good, I like it better when they scream… - Said one youkai, looking from Bianca's dizzy eyes to the other monster.

_Who the hell are you? Did that pig send you here to revenge? Tell him I don't care, it only proves how coward he is! – She said, trying hard not believe Raizen, of all people, would want to harm her.

She heard the youkai colser to her laugh with joy. He gave her a scrutining look, before taking her jaw between his clawed fingers.

_I'm guessing you're talking 'bout Yomi-sama. Yes, he was the one who sent us and you must be a very brave little girl to talk about him like that… Or, maybe the blow was to hard and you haven't realize yet 'bout who your speaking of…

_What have you done to my brother? – Bianca's voice trembled along with her whole body. The youkai laughed again.

_He is fine. Miyako's got him. After all the regret she's been through, when, Idoubt she'd ever let anything happened to any baby. Don't worry, she'll be a good mother for him…

_W…What do you mean?

_I mean what you've heard.

_Regret? I don't understand….

Sighing before speaking, the youkai clearly was running out of patience.

_ She killed her own children, once. And she was never able to conceive again. She regretted it for too long, but a few years ago she decided she'd try again and find a kid to adopt. Looks like she's chosen your brother, since she never even gave us the chance to decide if we wanted to eat him.

Bianca was horrified. How come such vile and cruel creatures had been allowed by the heavens to step into the human world? How come God – or nature, or whatever – had created these monsters?

_ You're all so disgustingly evil, I can't believe you've earned the privilege of life! – She said between gritted teeth, hate dripping from each word she pronounced.

_Oh, and you think he is way better than us, right? – He asked with disdain. – Let me tell you something you fool, HE is the worst of all! The cruelest, the evilest, the worse! Way before I was born, he was already stepping into this world of yours, shedding blood, breaking bones, taking lives, eating human flesh, raping humans, killing them after he was done and all these horrible things you claim we all do!

She knew whom he was speaking of. It could only be him, her beloved Raizen.

There's more, you know? He's got sins all over him! How many nights do you think he spent drinking great amounts of Sake, fucking countless little boys and girls like you, and having endless fights against humans, youkais, or anything that crossed his path? HE is the most despicable creature that has ever stepped on this earth and still you love him, don't you?

At this point, Bianca's panic had turned into sadness and she began to silently cry. He was right. Raizen was the worst of all and eventhough she knew it, she just couldn't stop loving him. But how come such demon was capable of the kindest gestures towards her

_Hey, let's do this quickly, Goro. We ain't got much time… - Rushed the other youkai, tired of their boring dialogue.

_What are you talking about, Jiro? We've got plenty of time. – The youkai's voice was threatening. – Besides… Yomi-sama said he wanted her alive, but he never mentioned anything about her being uninjured…

Jiro did not seem very happy about his brother statement, but he'd be no fool to confront him. Goro was a very strong temperamental youkai. He'd never stand a chance against him in a fight.

_Oh, c'mon Jiro! I think she can manage just fine without this skinny arms!

Goro was ready to devour Bianca's left arm, when all of a sudden something cast him against the farthest wall in the room.

_You can say whatever you want about me, kiddo… I won't deny I'm the worst. But what made you think you had any right to touch her? – Raizen's claws were dug into the youkai's neck and he was lifted from the floor. Before Goro could answer, Raizen had lacerated his throat with his bare hands. – It was a retorical question.

Jiro watched everything with a terrified look, from the other side of the livingroom. Mukuro had him on his knees. He began to sob and beg for his life. When Raizen was about to slaughter him just like he'd done with his brother, when something grabbed his ankle. Looking down, he saw Bianca's merciful eyes, filled with tears, staring at him.

_P-Please… D-d-don't. I can't take it any-anymore. Enough… E-enough b-blood has been… Has been spilled in my… In my… In my parents home. Please, Raizen, spare him, I beg you! – She asked between little sobs and pouted lips.

Kneeling down next to her, Raizen held her to his chest. It had been a quick, unexpected movement of him, but Bianca didn't fight.

_Anything you want, child. I'm sorry if I scared you. Sorry for defile such sacred place for you. I'm sorry for everything, Bianca.

Bianca's arms encircled his neck and she pushed herself further against his chest, as if trying to hide herself from him.

_I am the one who's sorry, Raizen. I should have never let you go! – She confessed, crying her heart stood there, soothing her for what seemed to be an eternity.

When she finally stopped crying, Raizen slowly made his way to Jiro. He wouldn't kill him, nor hurt him as Bianca had asked. But she said nothing about scaring the hell outta him.  
_This is your lucky day, gaki. You won't die. Now you get your useless ass out of here and go tell Yomi if he tries any fucking thing with her again, I'll make sure he stops hearing, speaking and breathing as well!

_Wait, where is Ian? – Bianca asked, fear taking all over her again.

_He's fine, Hiei's got him. He's on his way here. – Mukuro said and Bianca sighed, relieved.

"What a day!" – She thought to herself, happy it was over and everyone was fine. Well, everyone but Goro…

* * *

Hey!

Hope you enjoy and review! =)


	6. Upstairs

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Sixth Chapter: Upstairs**

Upstairs, Bianca and Ian were fast asleep on the bed that once belonged to their parents. Downstairs, Hiei, Mukuro and Raizen were trying to make the house look less destroyed.

_How did you get here so fast? – Mukuro asked, looking away from the window to Raizen. He was pushing the sofas around, trying to find their right positions.

_Well… Let's just say I was around.

He knew Mukuro was now reliable, but he was never one to explain himself. Mukuro gave him a small smile and returned her gaze to the streets outside.

_I think this has been delayed for too long, you know? You've trained enough. You know too well you can beat the hell out of him. He knows it too, otherwise he wouldn't bother trying to use Bianca to blackmail you.

_I know. I was trying to avoid this for as long as possible, but I can't risk losing her again.

_Why have you been avoiding this, anyway?

_Because I've been king for too long. I no longer wish to rule. I'm no longer that young boy thirsty for blood and power. I guess you better than anyone can understand…

A warm smile colored Mukuro's face. She knew what he meant: the burden of ruling a whole country was already too heavy for one to bear, let alone ruling a whole world.

They both had lived for too long sunk in the search for greater battles, greater enemies… Greater victories. No fight was ever good enough. No one was ever strong enough. The more power they gained, the more blood they spilt, the more people they slaved, the more lifes they owned… Nothing was ever enough. And both began to realize maybe that was not what they wanted. Perhaps, a little house instead of a castle was far more worthy. Maybe peacefull days would bring them more happiness then all the countless battles they had fought through all these years.

Raizen had been the richest and most powerful youkai, which everyone feard and respected. But he'd trade all of that for a lifetime in complete anonymity, if it meant spending his days beside her. He wouldn't think twice.

_I'm done with the kitchen. – Hiei said, entering the livingroom.

_You actually helped out, hãn? I thought you were long gone, Hiei! – Mukuro said, not hiding her contentment.

_Hn.

_Well Raizen, we're done here. – She said, reaching out for the doorknob.

_Mukuro. – Raizen called in his deep usual tone, but there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, this time. – Thank you. You too, Hiei.

_Now that must be hard for you, tough guy! – Mukuro answered playful, causing Raizen to smirk. – Anytime. – She said, before leaving with her short companion.

Sighing, Raizen went to the kitchen and began looking for anything alcoholic to drink. He knew Bianca's father was scottish, so chances he'd find a bottle of great whisky were high. Maybe a Johnnie or a Jack… Or even a Chivas! Yeah, a Chivas would do well.

He knew Bianca probably wouldn't want him there when she woke up, but he couldn't leave her alone. Not after what had just happened. Despite her apologize, he knew she probably still feared him.

So he decided to spend the night downstairs, drinking on his own. Luckly, he found the whisky he was looking for. It was not a Chivas, but was just as good: a Ballantine's.

After a few doses he heard a noise upstairs. He knew it was no youkai, neither a Reikai agent, for he felt no youki nor reiki. It was no human as well, for all he could smell was Bianca and Ian. Maybe Bianca had woken up to use the bathroom, but the doubt creeping in his mind made him go check.

He found Bianca sitting on the last step of the stairs, holding her kness against her chest. He could smell the tears that moistened her pink checks. She looked so fragile, but so beautiful at the same time, he had to fight the urge to rape her right there.

_What's the matter, child? Are you scared?

Raizen was cautious to approach her. Rasing her head to face him, she shook it no.

_What is it then?

Raizen was now right in front of her, so she had to look up to meet his gaze.

_I… I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.

_And you're crying because… - He was unsure of her reasons to be crying.

_Because I felt it again... This ache between my legs. Everytime I know you're around, I feel it and I don't know what to do anymore! I even tried to take some pills, but nothing seems to work out…

Wait a minute: was she saying what he thought she was saying?

_How exactly is this… Ache that you feel between your legs?

_It's… I don't know, it's… There, you know? Close to my womb, but on the inside…

_You're telling me your pussy aches?

Bianca blushed. She didn't expect him to be so direct.

_It's not pain that I feel, it's like… A burning feeling… And my insides feel so empty and tense and… I don't know what it is… - She answered, lowering her head again.

Raizen smirked.

_I guess we can do something to make this "ache" go away.

She was too adorable to be true.

_How?

With a small smile, he gently grabed her in his arms and went towards her parents ex-bedroom.

* * *

He gently placed the girl on top of the mattress, next to where her brother was still lying. Bianca was fully aware of what he intended to do and so he noticed by how fast her pulse was.

_I'm taking Ian to his room, be right back. – Raizen said, picking up the sleepy baby carefully not to wake him up.

A few minutes later he was back. He stopped by the door and looked into her eyes. For the first time Bianca realized how hot he really was. His sculptured torso, his strong arms… Even the countless scars on his chest only made him look more gorgeous.

_Are you sure you want to do this, Bianca? You better tell now for once we start, I won't be able to stop. Understood?

_Y-yes… I want to do this… Raizen-sama. – Bianca's voice was more like a whisper.

_Okay, then I must do something first.

Approaching her, Raizen smiled. It was the first time she saw that smile… Ever so sweet.

_When we did this in the past… - He began, removing his shoes. – You were slightly diferent from what you are now… - He continued, sitting on the end of the bed. – You were older, wiser and much braver than you are now.

Bianca couldn't figure out if he was trying to seduce or criticize her.

_You were also a little sadic yourself. You see, everytime I'd hurt you, or threatened your life somehow, you'd stab me with the dagger you used to carry around. The pain always made me regain consciousness and stop whatever I was doing to harm you. Now I know Bianca wouldn't be able to do this. I know you'd never be capable of stabbing me all the while we do this, am I right?

She nodded, not so sure where he was going with this.

_No matter how many times I assure you if you stab me, I won't be pissed, I won't try to hurt you even worse, no matter what I tell you, you won't be able to this, will you?

She nodded again.

_I'll never be able to wound you… Raizen-sama.

_Then you leave me no choice.

With a smirk, Raizen rose both his hands just an inch and almost instantly lowered them, burring his claws in each of his thights. Bianca's eyes weren't able to catch the quick movement, but once she saw half of his hands burried in each of his legs, she crawled back to the other side of the bed, in complete shock.

Raizen's blood began to drain and form a small puddle on the ground.

_Now you won't need to stab me… - His voice was a little raspy, from the small pain.

Removing his hands from the inside of his tights, he reached for the towel he had brought with him, back from Ian's room and began to clean the mess. That was when the girl did something he wasn't expecting.

She gently rose from the bed and stood in front of him. Slowly, she began to remove her clothes. First her shorts, then her shirt. Raizen took the moment to enjoy the view of her small breasts bathed by the moonlight coming through the open window. When she reached out her pantties, he stopped her.

_Let me.

Bianca's breath got caught up in her throat, as he guided her back to bed and lazyly began to rid her of this last piece of garment.

_I want you to enjoy this as much as possible, child. – His eyes were dizzy, but the slight trace of pain she saw there was keeping him from losing it. Although his wounds had already stopped bleeding, she could tell it still hurted him. – I don't wanna hurry, unless you ask me to.

Raizen began to kiss her tights, roaming all the way up to her breasts.

_I love your small tits. – He said, his hazel stare driking the alluring vision of his sweet nymphet. – They're delicious.

He took one of her small rosette peaks into his mouth while fondling the other between his thumb and pointer finger. Bianca arched her back, with this sudden action.

_Raizen-sama… - She moaned his name with lustful voice.

At the sound of his name escpaing those pouty lips, Raizen felt the wild urge to rape her emerge again. It was easier to fight it now, for everytime he'd move his body around, the sharp stinging pain on his thights would give him back control of his body.

_You like it, don't you? Look how wet you are for me... You're soaking the mattress, child. I bet I can make you come only by sucking your tits like this…

Her only response os to arch into him once again. Raizen chuckled a bit, before pinning her waist back on bed. He began to lick her hardend nipples with the tip of his tongue. As he did so, he started to move his hips, forcing them against her, but without penetrating yet. Instead, with the tip of his cock, he began rubbing her clit.

Bianca closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure overtook her. She didn't know what was happening to her, but had a clue this was an orgasm.

_Yeah, babe, let it come. Don't fight it…

The way her auburn hair splayed out contrasting the green sheets, how her baby blue eyes wandered lost in pleasure, the vison of her milky white skin lightly speckled with freakles glistened with sweat… Everything about her made him harder by the minute. She had no idea how sexy she was. How beautiful she was.

The genuine look of dilight lighting up her face, the smell of her dripping core, the small moans escaping her slightly parted lips… It was all too much, he needed to taste her.

Kissing her passionately, he began to roam down her again. When he finally reached her core, he began penetrating it with his tongue.

_What are you doing? – Bianca asked, scared and excited at the same time.

She heard him chuckle before answering.

_I'm tasting you, child. Don't you like it?

_Yes…

_Then enjoy, cause I'm loving it.

Raizen's tongue left her core only to dance upon her clit. He had tasted many women through all the years, but none of them tasted so sweet. Maybe she tasted so good because she was the only one he had ever loved. Maybe not. Right now, all he knew was he'd be wanting to do this more often.

_You're delicious, Bianca… Fuck, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? My cock is so hard it's aching…

The fast and repeated motion of his tongue against her clit, along with the hard grip he had on her butt and the musky smell of his sweat that lingered in the air drove her into another wild orgasm, this one far more convulsive.

_Ra-Raizen-sama… Please.

_What do you want, Bianca? Tell me…

_Please… The ache… It's too much! – She could barely put the words together.

_What? – He stopped his ministrations on her sex, went up and started kissing her collarbone. – What is too much, baby? Talk to me…

Raizen's huge hand took hers much smaller one so he could embrace her fingers and entwine them between his.

_Please, please… Do it now! I need you now! Please, Raizen!

He smirked. He'd been waiting for so long – over seven hundred years – for this moment and now he'd finally have it: she would finally be his again.

Stroking his throbbing member with his one free hand, he positioned at her entrance.

Raizen had fucked virgin girls before, but this one was far too special for him to risk hurting too badly. He knew he was far too big for human girls, but at this point, nothing could stop him.

He heard her groan and saw her squirm in anticipation.

Chuckling, he warned:

_Easy there, girl! I need you to relax… This will probably hurt a lot, but it's the only way to make your "ache" go away, okay? – He slightly kissed the tip of her nose.

_Just, please! – She moaned, not knowing exactly what she wanted.

_I know, I know… You want this cock inside you, don't you, princess? Spread for me… Yeah, just like that…

With one sudden movement, he fully entered her. Bianca flinched with pain. It took all of Raizen's willpower to keep him from losing it and slamming hard on her. The smell and the feel of her blood running down her tights wasn't helping...

If it wasn't for his wounds, he was sure he'd be breaking some of her bones by now.

_Fuck, Bianca! You're so fucking tight! Your pussy is squeezing my dick out…

_I'm sorry… - She said, between tears of despair.

_Oh don't be, child… - Raizen's voice was so deep, it made her shiver with fear.

_Don't… Don't be… Scared… I won't hurt you… You wanna learnto fuck, I'll teach you… - He said panting. – But I won't move… Until you tell me to.

Encircling her hands around his neck, Bianca pulled herself up to kiss him and Raizen could taste the salt of her tears in her desperate lips.

_It's okay… I guess you can move now. – She whispered in his ear and that was it: Raizen's last reservation was gone.

He began to move within her slowly, savoring every inch of her inside. She was the hottest, tighest thing he had ever stuck his cock in.

_Fuuuck… - Was all he managed to say, while thrusting into her with smooth pace.

Bianca's moans were becoming louder and lustfilled with each os his gentle strokes. She was close again, he could tell.

_Y-Your… Cock is… Too big. It hurts… But it's so… SO GOOD!

The minute she said that, Raizen pratically lost it. He went wild on her, thrusting harder and faster as he led them both into their climax. All Bianca could do at this point was scream. She had never felt such pain mixed with such pleasure. Raizen had to cover her mouth with one of his hands to keep her from getting too loud and awaking the baby.

_Deeper! – She demanded in muffled voice, burying her nails in his back.

_Fuck, babe, look at you! You're so beautiful! And your pussy… Ssssss, it feels so good around my dick! Oh, fuck, I'm too close…

_P-please… I want it… Please…

Since she couldn't finish her sentence she tried to lock her legs around his waist, but it was far too large and her legs were too short for her to be able to close them around him.

_You don't even need to ask… Shit, I want to fuck you like this forever! I want my cum all over you! - Raizen had understood what she was asking for. She wanted him to come inside of her.

Bianca's eyes closed as another wave of pleasure rushed through her.

_Open your eyes! I want you to know exactly who is fucking you… Who is making you come like this… Cause I'll be the only one fucking you like this, Bianca! - Raizen's thrusts rhythmically matched his words, as he cupped her ass and fucked her as hard as her body would allow him to.

Bianca's gaze tried to focous him, but as another orgasm hit her and it all went blank. Shortly after, he followed her in his own climax, filling her with a great amount of his seed.

A hoarse groan left his throat as he emptied himself inside of her. Looking down at her flushed face, he smiled.

_I hope you're not tired, cause we've only just began. I still wanna see your little tits bouncing while you ride my fucking cock! Now come here and get down on your knees, cause I wanna fuck that cute little mouth of yours…– He said, smirking as Bianca's eyes widen. Apparentley, they wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight…

Raizen came another three times before giving Bianca a break. He made her ride him. He put her on hands and knees and fucked her hard from behind. He made her scream his name thousands of times. He made her beg him to make her come. Then, he made her beg for him to come all over her face, her breasts and finally over her small ass. He made her see stars from a point she had never seen before.

She was his everything and he was hers. And now, as she peacefully slept in his arms, he realized how perfectly she fit him.

_The world outside may never understand, but I don't care, child. You're the only one I want. If you let me, I'll spend the rest of my pathetic life trying to make you feel as complete as you make me. I love you, Bianca… I really do love you. – He whispered, before placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek and drifting to sleep.

For the first time since he could remember, Raizen slept in sheer peace.

* * *

He woke up earlier than her, as usual, but didn't get up. Instead, he simply reached out and pulled her closer to his body, so they were cuddled. Inhaling the floral scent of her hair, he smiled. How had he lived for so long without this?

Raizen began to trail small kisses through her exposed shoulders and down her arms. Bianca turned her back on the mattress, but didn't awake, so he kept caressing her the way he had always wanted to, her hair, her face, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts… As soon as he placed his hand over her exposed stomach, though, he flinched. She had concived.

He always knew this would be inevitable if they ever wanted to be together. He was just hopping it would take a little longer, since she was so young. When he felt the tiny amount of youki irradiating from her womb, he realized how stupid it had been to think this might not happen. Chances of her getting pregnant were higher than 99%, and yet he had bet on less than 1%: stupid old pervert who could not keep it in his pants!

The conception of a mozoku took only six ours, if the female was ovulating. Clearly, this had been exactly the case. So now that it was done, there was only one thing he could do to prevent her from going through a highly fatal labour. Slowly not to hurt her, his hand began to emit youki. The amount of power was not enough to kill her, but it would certainly kill the embryo and most likely make her sterile. Since she had chosen to be with him, this was the best thing to do. No human contraceptive method would work to prevent an youkai pregnancy and the youkai contraceptive methods were too dangerous for humans. They had no choice… But still, his chest ached from what he was about to do. He had never killed any of his children and never thought some day would have to.

Suddenly, though, Bianca's tiny hand held his.

_Stop! – She demanded, yet a little sleepy.

_I won't hurt you, child, I promise. I'm doing this for us. I can't lose you again.

Sitting down, she vainly tried to push his hand from her belly.

_You won't. I promise, Raizen. Please, don't take this away from me… - Her eyes began to fill with tears, those hot tears he hated so much.

_I'm not trying to take anything away from you, Bianca. I'm just trying to protect you. To prevent you from…

_I won't die! I promise you! Please, let me keep it… Let me keep this baby… - She begged, in a sorrowful voice.

Raizen blinked a couple of times, before nodding. If she wanted to take the risk, who was him to stop her? It was her body after all…

Smiling, Bianca placed her hands over her belly and caressed the skin there. She was going to be a mother, something she had always dreamed of. Since she lost her parents, she hopped for this more than anything: rebuilding her family, giving Ian little nephews and nieces…

Lost in her reveries, she almost missed out when Raizen placed one of his huge hands over hers. She flinched, but didn't move, knowing he wouldn't try to make her abort again.

_I know you don't want it… It's okay, I'll raise it myself.

A sad smile crossed the youkai's face.

_What makes you think I wouldn't want my own baby?

_Well, besides what you just tried to do, you've never been the fatherly type of guy… I mean, you didn't raise Yusuke for what I recall, and… Well, you didn't raise any of his ancestors either…

Raizen's little smile grew more sorrowful.

_I assure you I would have loved to be there for all of them. But you see… I'm not a very friendly "guy". In fact, I have thousands of enemies… Do you think I'd put my babies lives at risk, only to fulfil my egoistic wish to be around them? I'm not that selfish, Bianca…

_I'm sorry… - She said remorseful.

_I've lived for many years and fucked many girls. Youkai girls, human girls… Even some Reikai girls… How many kids do you think I've had? I can assure you, at least a hundred…

_I thought you only couldn't control your ejaculation when it came to… Making love to me… - Bianca's statement was so filled with jealousy, he couldn't help a small laugh.

_You thought right, child, but who said I didn't want to come inside of them? I can guarantee you, I knew exactly what I was doing…

Bianca's eyes saddened. That was when he held her and whispered in her ear:

_I've never held any of my babies in my arms. I never saw them start walking, never watched them play. I never heard their first giggles, don't even know what their first words were. I wasn't there when most of them was brought into this world… And despite I knew it was all for their own safety, it always hurt like a bitch to think my little ones have never had their father around. So, regardless what you think, I'm truly happy you stopped me from killing our baby. I wanna raise it with you, Bianca. I wanna be able to feel the little kicking it'll do inside your womb. I want to be there when he or she cries in the middle of the night. And I wanna hear this little person calling me daddy… So, now, I'm the one asking you, please don't take this away from me.

Bianca smiled. She knew so little from the one she loved the most… All of her thoughts of him being a wild beast who used to feed on humans were replaced by the realization of how fragile this tough guy actualy was. How much he praised love and family. Just like her.

They stood there holding each other for a while, with Raizen caressing her hair. His hand was so loving and warm, she wished he'd never let go. Finally, though, Ian woke up and his cries echoed through the house.

Standing up, Bianca began to head in the direction of his room, when all of a sudden Raizen grabbed her fist and stopped her.

_I have to go, you know that… - She smiled.

_I know… Just let me do something first…

Without expecting for her answer, he pulled her back to him. Kneeling down and slightly bowing, so he was leveled with her stomach, he gently kissed her belly.

_I'm sorry… - He whispered. – I'm so sorry…

* * *

When Jiro arrived at Yomi's gate, all by himself, no one was in shock. Trying to kidnap Raizen's onna was just as dangerous as telling the great Emma Dai Oh, the ex-leader of Reikai and Koenma's father, "hey, I've had a few human kids for luch today.". It was a miracle one of them had been able to live and tell what had happened to the rest.

Of course, everyone guessed Raizen had shown up, but since no one had seen him in years – he hadn't been the sociable guy through the past five hundred years, since his hunger started to weaken him -, everybody was curious to know about the greatest youkai Makai had ever harbored.

When the news about the failure of the mission reached the ears of Yomi – all six of them – he was not so comprehensive. Once Jiro had finished delivering Raizen's message, he was sentenced to six years of penal servitude and sent to work on the far mines at south, where surviving was an each day struggle.

Despite such heavy penalty, he was rather happy he hadn't been sentenced to death. He was pretty sure if Yomi didn't need people's support so much, he wouldn't have been so mercifull.

The mazoku knew his enemy was way stronger than he was now. The only advantage he had until recently was Raizen's weakness due to his starvation. Now that he was eating – only Reikai knew what - and training again for almost an year, he was practically invincible…

Yomi knew, in a combat, he wouldn't stand much of a chance. Unless…

"This is a crazy idea, but it may work…" – He thought, heading to his lab, where the most highly scientists from Makai were working.

Listen up! – He called from his balcony – I have a new challenge for you! The first one to find a way to merge two bodies in one, without losing any abilities from either of them, will become my right hand.

* * *

Heyy! Sorry it took so long!

Hope you guys like it and, this time, leave a review!

See ya!


	7. Heavenly Chance

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Sixth Chapter: Upstairs**

When Bianca returned with Ian in her arms, Raizen had already left for trainning, she guessed. She had no idea if he'd return at night, because he usually stayed at the temple, but she caught herself wishing he would.

The morning dragged by so slowly, Bianca thought she was going crazy. She tried to do the usual housework, but as her thoughts would often wander off to last night's events, she didn't seem to be able to finish any task.

Everytime she remembered him and how adorable he had been to her the previous night, she'd blush and giggle in amusement.

The day was so beautiful and she was so happy, she decided to drop the housework and take Ian to the park, something they hadn't done in a long time.

Watching her brother take his few steps and speak his baby language was much funnier than brushing the already clean floor of her home. The scene constantly reminded her she'd be having a baby of her own a few months from then. Hers and Raizen's baby. Would it be a full youkai or a Hanyo? Maybe even a human baby… She'd have to ask Raizen the chances.

The sky was already darkening when she heard Ian exclaim with excitement:

_Papa! – His whole face was a smile.

Raizen's expression tensed for almost a second, but immediately soothed. Bianca's expression on the other hand was so strained it was almost comical.

_It's okay, Bianca… - Raizen said, approaching the baby and taking it in his arms. – If he wants to call me "papa", I don't mind.

Bianca's blush weakened.

_You don't need to do this out of pity, Raizen-sama. Ian is a strong boy, I'm sure he'll grow up just fine knowing the truth about his parents… - The sadness in her voice was heartbreaking. She missed them so much…

_Hey, I'm not doing anything out of pity, Bianca. You know I love Ian… And who said anything about hiding the truth from him? I'm just saying he can call me "dad" if it makes him happy…

Bianca's smiled, relieved. Only then she realized she was talking to him in the middle of the busy square. He was wearing his "human cover" again and for the first time she realized how ridiculous it was. Bianca's laugh filled the place and without knowing the reason, Raizen started to laugh too.

_How did you find me here? – She asked panting.

Tightening his hold on Ian, who too agitated, he gave her a sexy smirk.

_I followed the sweet smell of your soaking pussy… I guess you've been thinking about yesterday, right? – He whispered close to her ears. Bianca was so embarassed, she didn't even know what to do with her hands. Trying to hide her embaressment, she started adjusting her shirt and tucking her hair behind her ears

_I'm sorry, what? – She finally spoke totally ajar.

Raizen laughed so loud, he called the attention of everyone else in the Park.

_Come on, you old pervert, let's go home! – She said, in a tone only he could hear.

When they arrived, Bianca went to bathe Ian while Raizen went for his bottle of Whiskey, the one he hadn't been able to finish yet. As soon as the baby fell asleep though, Raizen went after her.

She was undressing herself to take a shower and almost jumped out of her skin, when she saw him standing by the door.

_You scared me, could you start walking like normal people? I never hear your steps!

_It won't be so fun if you know when I'm coming. Here, let me help you… - He smiled, ripping off her shirt and capturing her lips with his.

Still kissing, they went together to the shower. Once under the water, Raizen began to wash Bianca's body, gently brushing his lips against her wet skin. When he came to her belly, he sighed and stroked it before also reward it with small kisses.

_I've always wanted to do that, you know? – He asked, in a small voice.

_What, kiss my belly, wash me or both?

_I've always wanted a family. A mate and house full of little children running and playing around. I don't know why I've lived for so long restraining myself from achieving the only dream I've ever had.

Bianca gave him a sad look and kissed his forehead.

_I guess I've spend so many years on carnage, doing the most pitiful things, I began to think I didn't deserve this kind of hapiness. I've taken so many lives, Bianca… I've made so many women and children cry… I don't even know why Koenma decided to give me a second ch-…

Before he could finish his sentence, Bianca held his head against her stomach. He knew she was crying.

_Don't. Don't say that. You deserve a second chance. Everyone does. Koenma knows that.

Raising up, he held her so tight, she almost disappeared inside his muscled body.

_I love you, Raizen. Ian loves you. Our baby will love you. You deserve a second chance also because we need you.

Raizen smiled at her words. Finally, someone needed him. Finally he was not just Toushin Raizen, the great youkai everyone respected or feared. At last, he was loved. And that meant everything for him.

Later that night, when Bianca fell asleep in his arms, he took one of her hands and placed a very beautiful ring on her finger. The jewel was bright golden, with a huge blue diamond on top of it.

_It matches your eyes… - He whispered in her ear, before nuzzling it. – We, the Mazoku, don't get married. Most of us doesn't even mate. But I know how important this is for humans, so I hope you like it. I would rather die than hurt you again, Bianca. But I have to go and you know that, you're a smart girl. I promise you, though, when this fight is over, we'll be together. You, Ian, me… And our little baby.

Raizen paused for a moment, as if trying to assimilate something.

_I already love him or her so much, Bianca... – He spoke in a low voice, while caressing her still flat stomach. - Please, take care of my family while I'm gone. – He asked, looking up in humility for the first time.

He then kissed her neck, cheeks and nose before taking off. Raizen felt a stinging pain on his chest, as if a broken heart was cutting him on the inside. Leaving her and their unborn child once again, was even harder than the first time.

He took a deep breath and gazed at her peaceful face one last time, memorising each of her features before vanishing away.

Bianca woke up the next morning, already knowing he was gone. Something deep inside her heart told her he might never come back, but she knew he would. He would always come back for her, no matter what or how long it took.

She didn't cry. Not a single tear. Not even one week later, when Yusuke came to pick her up and take her to his home, where she'd be safer. She wouldn't cry for him, because she knew he'd know she'd been crying. And it would devastate him. And the last thing he needed now, was to become distraught.

* * *

Keiko was a great woman. She was beautiful, gentle, strong and very smart. Everything Bianca would want for Yusuke. Eventhough he was not her actual son, she knew he was somehow part of her. Knowing he was married to such kind person, gave some peace to her heart.

They married three months earlier. Keiko was already expecting when they took their vows. Shortly after, Yusuke returned to Makai, to support his father. He'd been coming and going all the time, since Raizen had left: a month there, the other one here was usually how it was.

He could never stay away from Keiko for too long… Besides, this way he kept his old man informed about Bianca's pregnancy. He could also bring her gifts, money and news about the battles.

Raizen and Yomi had been fighting for over seven months, without interruption. At first they tried to ascertain a solution that wouldn't envolve blood, but couldn't find any. Raizen tried, actualy. Yomi was resolute in his decision to take control over all three world. He was also determined to slave human race.

When diplomacies faild, Raizen decided it was time to end Yomi's madness along with his life. But he hadn't excpected the mad coward would sacrifice his own son's existence to achieve his goal.

Yomi and Raizen only met when the time to fight came. Before that all negotiation attempts were done through letters or performed by proxies. Once Raizen saw with his own eyes at what point Yomi had gone to win this, he had no doubt the crazy demon needed to be executed.

The thing was, in order to gain more power and be able to defeat Raizen, Yomi had merged himself with his own son, Shura. Now, the two of them were one grotesque monstrous body… The little helpless boy would be forever trapped with his father, unable to walk with his own legs, or fight with his own arms. Unable to live his own life. How could anyone be that selfish and low?

Raizen thought about his own children, when he saw Shura's sad look. With the fusion, the boy's eyes were now in Yomi's stomach. His little hands had regrown on his father's shoulders. His legs were between Yomi's, but they didn't even touch the ground. Poor child.

For a while, Raizen held back, trying not to hit the child as well. A few months later, he realized killing Yomi and the boy was the only way to set both of them free. That was the only way to put an end to Shura's terrible fate.

How would Bianca react if she was there to witness such cruelty? He was glad she'd never have to know…

He missed her so much…

He knew Yusuke was taking good care of her. He also knew Houkushin was supporting her in whatever she needed: money, medicine, baby stuff… He had left a great amount of gold so the monk wouldn't let his girl want for nothing.

* * *

Ten months and twelve days had already gone by, since Raizen left. If not for the ring on her finger and the baby inside her womb, she'd probably think it had all been a dream.

Definitely, this baby was no human, since she had been pregnant for so long. And because of that, Bianca had stopped attending to her o prenatal appointments. Once she entered the thirty-eighth week, without presenting any sign she'd be giving birth anytime soon, her obstetrician began to distrust something was wrong… Very, very wrong.

Since then, Yusuke had been bringing Malia, the best midwife from Makai, along with him everytime he came home. She'd always examine Bianca and prescribe some pills or vitamins for her. The girl was starting to lose weight and her blood pressure was lowering, which was indeed concerning.

Bianca had stopped walking either. The weight of her belly was overwhelming, she'd been moving around in a wheelchair. She'd spend most of the day lying down or sleeping, though.

_I'm afraid we're close now. – She told Bianca, with a pitiful smile. The girl would hardly survive the birth of a hanyou, let alone the birth a youkai… And this baby was surely a full youkai. - I guess I won't be leaving with you this time, Yusuke-sama. This little one is almost ready to come.

Bianca smiled back, unafraid. If anything happened to her, she knew Raizen would watch over their baby and her brother. He'd raise both of them together and would treat Ian as his own child, so she had nothing to worry about. Besides, if she died, she'd be able to meet her parents again, which she was looking forward to.

_Yusuke… - She whispered, in a sweet voice. – I want you to take this with you. – Bianca handed him a small package, with a tape inside.

_What is it?

_It's a cassete. I've recorded it for your father… This is my gift for him. For everything he's done to me. Tell him I tried to write a letter, but my hand's too shaky lately… And tell him this is the song I composed for him, when I left the temple. I was supposed to show him before he was gone, but he left before I was able to do so. Tell him I love him and I will always love him no matter what happens now. Please.

Yusuke smiled at her. Not a pitiful smile, but a kind one. Only now he was able to understand why Raizen had chosen her. Why she was so special for him. Because she was actualy special in everyway. He too was proud of her.

Holding Keiko tight and kissing her goodbye, he left without a word. His only thought was that the world would be a little darker when Bianca left it.

* * *

Eleven months, two weeks and three days after their wonderful night together, it was finaly over. Yomi and Shura were dead. Makai had a new king, which everyone feared and respected. And Raizen couldn't be more miserable. She was gone.

Once again, he hadn't been there to feel his baby kicking inside the womb. He wasn't there to wash her feet when she stopped seeing them. He never had the chance to nuzzle or talk to her belly and make sweet love to her whenever she wanted him to.

He hadn't been there when Megumi was brought into the world. And she was so much like her mother… Milky white skin, big blue eyes and smooth locks of auburn hair.

After the fight was over, he was told Bianca had given birth to a healthy youkai baby girl. That was when he knew she was dead. If the baby was, at least, a Hanyou, she would have had a chance. But surviving a full youkai birth was impossible for humans.

For the first time in his long existence, Raizen cried. Not just sorrowful tears, though. Bianca had given him everything anyone could ever wish for: a beautiful song, a cute little girl and a lovely human boy he'd be honored to raise. More than that, she had given him a chance to know love. He, on the other hand, had given her death. Again. He'd never forgive himself for that.

Bianca's funeral was beautiful. Mukuro, Hiei, Kurama, Hokushin, and many other youkais attended to the ceremony. Even Koko.

She was burried in a grave beside her parents, the way she had told Keiko she wanted.

After the rites were over and everyone was gone, Raizen lingered for what felt like an eternity. His face wet with silent tears, as he held his two children close to his chest: Ian in one arm and the little bundle that was Megumi in the other. Both fast asleep and totally unaware of what had happened to their mother.

The world seemed indeed a little darker now.

* * *

_What do you think, Koenma-sama?

The great King took a deep breath. She was right. It wouldn't be fair to him. Not after all he had done to protect the human and the spiritual worlds. It was their fault that she died. If he hadn't been invited to return, they wouldn't have met and Bianca would never had gotten pregnant. In other words, she would never had died in child's birth.

Watching down at how fragile that great youkai seemed now, sitting there, by her grave and holding both children so dearly… It melted his heart.

_Okay, Botan. But just this once, okay? Just because we own him…

Botan gave Koenma a bright big smile. For a shinigami, giving back lives was such a gift, she had only twice before experienced, when Yusuke and Genkai were brought back. She couldn't be happier about the King's decision.

With one sudden movement, she mounted her oar and vanished through the clouds.

* * *

It'd been ten days since Bianca's funeral. The King was back to Makai and had brought both children along. Despite living in a huge castle with many servants, Raizen liked to take turns between ruling and taking care of the kids.

Both Ian and Megumi had their own room, but they prefered to sleep with Raizen on his bed. The king would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

Being around them was the only moment Raizen could enjoy a little peace.

Feeding Megumi, bathing her, playing with Ian, helping him take his little clumsy steps, soothing them whenever they cried… That was the only things that appeased his heart a little.

He could spend hours just watching both of them sleep. Sometimes, he'd hold Megumi to his chest and tell her about his love for Bianca. Others, he'd just sit Ian on his lap and talk to the boy about how much he missed his sister. But what he liked the most was when any of them smiled at him or cried for his attention. It was the moment he felt loved and needed.

The King was in the garden with the kids. While Bianca slept in the bassinet the servants had placed out for her, Raizen was knelt down, holding Ian by the hands, helping him walk. The boy had a firm grip on his fingers. He was so entertained with the baby, he almost missed the voice which called his name.

_Raizen-sama…

Looking up, at the familiar call, Raizen couldn't believe his own eyes.

_Bianca… - He whispered, in disbelief.

_It's me… - She said.

First Raizen thought he had gone mad. Then he began to think this was a bad joke. He'd kill the bastard behind it… Finally, he was sure this was a trick from a very stupid enemy who'd regret bitterly dishonoring Bianca's memory.

When the wind blew into his direction though, he smelled her floral scent. That's when he knew it was really her. She was really there. And she was running out for him.

Raizen hurriedly rose up, taking Ian in one arm and opening the other to recive her. He still had no idea what had happened but he didn't really care.

_I can't believe you're back… - He whispered close to her ear, not wanting to open his eyes. Raizen was afraid she'd fade way like a dream if he did so.

_Koenma kept his promise. We can be together now. He said no disease nor child birth will kill me anymore. He said I'll die a very old lady and that until then, you'll have to take care of me.

Bianca's happiness tears were followed by Raizen's silent ones.

_Nothing in this entire world would give me more pleasure than spend my whole life taking care of you… I'll never let you go, child…

Raizen caressed her wet face, before gently brushing his lips against her. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, when Ian began whimpering andl Megumi started crying out for her mother's attention.

Smiling, Bianca let go of her lover and took the crying baby in her arms. Looking down at their daughter, she couldn't describe how incredibly light she felt. With Ian on his lap, Raizen sat down to watch as his beautiful lover lulled their wonderful little girl.

He loved them all too much and nothing would ever be able to change it.

* * *

Throught the years, Bianca gave Raizen another three children. Two boys and another girl. Another youkai baby boy named Hiro and Hanyou twins named Kyara and Akira.

The great king rulled over Makai with justice and modesty, until Megumi was old enough to succed him in the throne. He had pointed Ian to be his sucessor, since he always considered the boy as a son, but the little genious had chosen to return to the Ningenkai and become a physicist.

Yusuke and Keiko came to visit every now and then. They always brought Raizen's grandson, Isamu, along.

Mukuro and Hiei became close friends to the king, just as close as Enki and Koko. They all had children of their own. Hitomi was the daughter from Mukuro and Hiei, as Mika was Koko and Enki's spoiled little girl.

Even when time took Bianca's beauty and youth away, Raizen's loved her, for her wisdom and kindness. Bianca died at the age of eighty and Raizen follwed her shortly after, just as Koenma had promised. And just as Koenma had promised, they were allowed to spend the whole eternity together, in their youth and endless love.

Raizen was given a second chance. The reason? He simply deserved it. They both deserved it.

THE END

* * *

Heeey! So, what do you think? I hope you've all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing! Sorry for typo and spelling errors, I've noticed some after posting, but realized it would be too troublesome to fix them, since the chapters were already posted. Anyway, hugs from Brazil to all of you who read it! See you all soon!


End file.
